


Las cinco cosas que Draco imaginó cuando se encontró con Harry Potter.

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harco, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Donde Draco recrea mentalmente algunos clichés románticos de películas muggles y Harry Potter es su coprotagonista.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. La primera: El libro en el estante.

Abrió la puerta de la librería, caminando con paso seguro mientras uno de los dependientes le daba los buenos días y le recitaba la lista de descuentos y promociones que tenían. Draco, amablemente y de buen humor, agradeció las atenciones con una sonrisa amable y continuó su camino hasta el pasillo de literatura clásica, donde rápidamente identificó el ejemplar que se llevaría a casa, no que hubiera tenido en mente un título específico, simplemente tomó el más llamativo y fue a ojearlo a una de las mesitas en la esquina de la librería.

El sol brillaba a través de las enormes ventanas de cristal, que fuese otoño no era un impedimento para que brillara de esa manera. Toda la librería estaba pintada en colores cálidos, brillantes y vibrantes muy surreales.

Draco caminó por entre los corredores y tomó su lugar cotidiano, muy cerca del pasillo de la sección de jardinería. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa, se quitó de la cabeza el gorro de lana que le había estado cubriendo hasta ese momento y se acicaló el cabello; suaves mechones de cabello dorado entre sus dedos, que brillaban sedosos a los ojos de cualquiera que lo mirara, reflejando la luz del exterior. Se ajustó la suave bufanda y luego el abrigo por sobre la ropa, asegurándose de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Abrió el libro con mucho cuidado, descubriendo que había juzgado bien al libro por su portada. Raídamente se perdió entre las letras y las frases escritas con maestría, entre los versos suaves y el léxico bien estudiado. Era una lectura exquisita y sublime que rápidamente le convenció de llevar el libro a casa.

La campanita de la puerta del local sonó, pero Draco no levantó la vista de libro que había resultado increíblemente interesante. Sino todo lo contrario, metió la cabeza entre las páginas, decidiendo que leería al menos en par de hojas más antes de dirigirse a la caja y pagar.

Se perdió rápidamente en el texto, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluyendo la animada charla a toda voz de la amable cajera con el cliente que acababa de entrar el local. Draco jamás había estado interesado tanto en la literatura, al menos no en su tiempo de estudiante, pero ahora era diferente, ahora los libros parecían ser un refugio en su nueva vida.

De reojo vio una silueta pasar junto a él. El movimiento lo trajo a la realidad el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que no sólo ya había leído más de las dos hojas que había puesto como límite, sino además, para que se diera cuenta de que en realidad conocía a la persona que acababa de pasar junto a él.

El cabello rebelde y esa forma tan despreocupada de caminar sólo podían pertenecer a una persona.

Draco cerró su libro y observó al chico caminar hasta la sección de jardinería y botánica y desaparecer dentro del pasillo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había cruzado una palabra con él, pero el ya conocido sentimiento que él había osado llamar _amor_ revoloteó en su estómago como la primera vez.

Se sintió nervioso y algo confundido, él habría jurado que aquellos sentimientos habían quedado en el olvido, donde pertenecían y sin embargo allí estaban, gritándole por una solución inmediata, gritándole que se pusiera de pie y saludara. Cualquier contacto mínimo con él podría significar su salvación.

Miró su libro y luego fijó la vista en la madera de la mesa. Siguiendo con la vista, las líneas naturales del tablón que curiosamente apuntabas hacía él. Él que se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo, tratando de alcanzar de puntitas un ejemplar bastante grueso que se encontraba hasta riba de los estantes, muy fuera de su alcance.

Draco sonrió enternecido por la escena y finalmente decidió ponerse de pie, saludar y echarle una mano, completamente seguro de que, para él, alcanzar aquel libro no sería un problema.

Caminó elegantemente hasta el pasillo de botánica, el chico de cabellos rebeldes no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que, cuando Draco estiró el brazo para tomar el libro y bajarlo, sólo se ganó una mirada de asombro que rápidamente pasó el reconocimiento.

—Draco... —le dijo con voz nerviosa. Su rostro moreno sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Parecía que necesitabas ayuda —le respondió con una sonrisa gentil. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente por el reencuentro.

—Yo... sí, gracias —le respondió, como si estuviera realmente conmocionado de encontrarlo después de tantos años.

Draco le tendió el libro y él lo tomó. Sus dedos rezaron por un instante, causando una descarga eléctrica entre ellos, tan agradable que lo único que ambos atinaron a hacer fue a mirarse a los ojos.

Draco pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación, pero había visto algo en esos orbes verdes que jamás había visto antes, un sentimiento muy similar a las mariposas que se habían vuelto hipogrifos dentro de su propio estómago.

—Yo... tengo que ir a pagar esto. Muchas gracias —le dijo el moreno. Sus mejillas encendiéndose aún más y dedicándole una sonrisita nerviosa, casi infantil.

—Por supuesto... —respondió Draco viendo con _él_ se alejaba, dándole la espalda y caminando de manera algo torpe.

Se sentía decepcionado, para que iba a negarlo. Había esperado una charla mucho más amplia sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas el tiempo en que estuvieron completamente ajenos el no del otro. O al menos, había esperado uan charla sobre los libros que habían ido a adquirir, pero en su lugar, se encontró con que el moreno ya se encontraba en la caja, pagando su libro y a punto de marcharse, sin que Draco supiera si lo volvería a ver alguna vez, o si pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que se reencontraran.

—¡Espera! —Le pidió alcanzándolo en la puerta, olvidando totalmente el libro que iba a adquirir sobre el mostrador de la caja. —Yo... me gustó verte —, confesó, consciente de que lo mejor sería ser completamente sincero—. Tal vez podríamos reunirnos después a tomar un café y... charlar...

Se sentía especialmente cohibido por la manera en que esos ojos verdes se clavaban en él, pero no dio un paso atrás, se mantuvo imperturbable, aguardando por una respuesta, cualquiera que ésta fuese.

Draco pensó que había pasado una eternidad cuando _él_ finalmente sonrió y dijo:

—Me encantaría, Draco.

Se sobresaltó sobre su asiento cuando uno de los empleados dejó caer accidentalmente una pila de libros. Ajustó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, únicamente para tener algo que hacer con sus temblorosas manos y para disimular el susto. La mullida y suave tela se deslizó por sus dedos largos, delgados y pálidos mientras él ajustaba el perfecto nudo una vez más, por quinta vez consecutiva. El rojo de la bufanda contrastando abismalmente con su pálida piel, haciéndola lucir brillante y jovial.

No recordaba en que momento había comenzado a fantasear para evadir la realidad. En la librería no había un sol radiante brillando contra su cabello y definitivamente no se sentía ni la mitad de relajado de lo que había aparentado sentirse dentro de su imaginación. Sus sentimientos estaban tan desbordados como la lluvia de otoño que azotaba en las enormes ventanas del local.

El libro entre sus manos temblaba violentamente pero se negó a dejarlo sobre la mesa. En su lugar, simplemente lo agarró con más fuerza y metió la cabeza entre sus páginas como si deseara desaparecer entre el texto que decía: _El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen._

Draco frunció el ceño y maldijo entre murmullos a _Shakespeare_ y _a El Mercader de Venecia_ y a Harry Potter que en ese momento se encontraba en el pasillo de jardinería y botánica, como cada martes al medio día. Parecía que el salvador del mundo mágico se había convertido en un fanático de las plantas. Draco no imaginaba que después de la guerra el niño que vivó mil veces diera un giro tan radical en su vida, pero él tampoco se había imaginado a sí mismo, exiliado del mundo mágico de por vida, sin una varita y siendo fanático de las películas románticas de los muggles y la televisión.

Lo que explicaba sus constantes fantasías románticas llenas de clichés.

Harry, como Draco solía llamarlo en su mente, recorrió todo el pasillo al menos unas cuatro veces, de ida y vuelta, posando sus ojos en cada uno de los lomos de los libros, como tratando de recordar cuales ya tenía entre sus posesiones y cuáles no.

Draco llevaba observándole al menos veinte minutos antes de que su mente saliera disparada hacia un mundo ideal donde él no era un cobarde y podía ser el chico encantador de las películas, el que se queda con la chica siempre después de que consigue una primera cita con ella.

El moreno vestía tan muggle como siempre, unos jeans de color azul claro, un suéter de lana a rayas de colores contrastantes y brillantes, y una chaqueta de jeans que definitivamente no hacía juego con sus pantalones, pues la mezclilla era más oscura. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por aquellas horribles gafas redondas que Draco había aprendido a amar en secreto y en su cuello descansaba una bufanda con tantos motivos brillantes como su suéter. Su cabello rebelde, peinado hacia atrás de forma imperfecta y sus cejas pobladas fruncidas en un mohín de concentración.

Y Draco suspiró.

En el momento en que se percató de lo que había hecho se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de su desliz. Le alivió saber que todos los dependientes se encontraban ocupados atendiendo a otras personas y que la mayoría de los clientes ni si quiera estaban cerca de él. El pánico se disipó pero los nervios todavía le cosquilleaban la piel de manera poco sutil.

Volvió su vista al libro solo para descubrir que había perdido la página que se suponía estaba leyendo. No le molestó en absoluto, pero pensó que tal vez si iba a adquirir el ejemplar después de todo. No era más que un grueso tomo de pastas duras con las obras más reconocidas de William Shakespeare al que Draco nunca había leído pese a la insistencia de Minie, su compañera de trabajo. Las pastas eran de color rojo brillante y el texto de la portada y contraportada era color dorado.

Draco pensó que últimamente le gustaban demasiado las cosas Gryffindor.

Cómo Harry Potter.

Sólo que Harry Potter le gustaba desde mucho antes.

Suspiró nuevamente, con sus dedos delineando el texto de la portada " _Lo mejor de William Shakepeare"_ y su mirada clavada en las líneas de la mesa de madera. De repente se sentía cansado y triste y en algún punto de su debate interno, comenzó a regañarse por haber ido a aquella librería, una vez más, como cada martes al medio día. Él no necesitaba un libro y ni si quiera sabía si podría costeárselo, con lo poco que ganaba y los muchos gastos que significaban la renta del apartamento y la compra de la despensa. Sí estaba allí era únicamente por _él_ , por Harry, a quién llevaba espiando más de un año.

Se sentía patético, pero no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de él.

Todo había ocurrido un año después de que la guerra hubiera terminado. Draco había terminado en Azkaban a espera de su juicio que fue uno de los últimos. El Wizengamot lo había dejado en libertad luego de que se probara que había tomado la marca bajo la presión de Voldemort quién lo había amenazado con asesinarlo a él y a su familia. Por supuesto que el testimonio de Harry fue de mucha más ayuda que las pruebas. Al parecer, el moreno había estado sumamente agradecido cuando Draco había mentido a sus padres y a su tía, negándose a reconocerlo cuando Potter y sus amigos habían sido capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor.

EL ministerio había quitado todo, su mansión, sus propiedades en el país y en el extranjero, su fortuna, su posibilidad de volver al colegio o de poseer una varita. Pero era libre y eso era algo por lo que Draco estaría eternamente agradecido, él necesitaba una segunda oportunidad y Harry se la había brindado. Sus padres no habían corrido la misma suerte, pero Draco no había esperado otra cosa. Su madre al menos tendría posibilidad de salir una vez que cumpliera su condena de cincuenta años.

Si Draco había comenzado a perseguir a Harry al principio, había sido únicamente por que había querido darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por él. No le había bastado con haberlo hecho cuando el juicio terminó y Harry le había dado la mano y un pequeño abrazo, él había necesitado urgentemente encontrarlo y darle aunque fuese, una pequeña muestra de su agradecimiento. Tal vez una botella de licor o un par de cupones para una cena en algún bonito restaurante de Londres.

Pero Draco no sabía dónde vivía y cómo era seguro que residiría en el mundo mágico, el rubio rápidamente perdió las esperanzas de saberlo. Él no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, poner un pie en el mundo de los magos y de hacerlo, sólo le daría al ministerio el pretexto perfecto para meterlo a prisión, como tan ansiosos habían estado de hacerlo dos años atrás.

Había sido una coincidencia encontrar a Harry en aquella librería, muy cerca del callejón Diagon. Draco había conseguido un empleo, por fin y había necesitado un par de libros para su capacitación. Potter había estado allí antes que él, acompañado de Granger, en la sección de finanzas y economía. Era martes al medio día.

Por supuesto, Draco siempre había sido cobarde y la guerra en vez de cámbialo, había arraigado mucho más aquel rasgo de su personalidad. No se acercó a Potter esa vez, pero volvió al martes siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente. Potter no volvió a la librería hasta un mes después de eso. No se había percatado de la presencia de Draco, pero él no esperaba que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué Harry voltearía si quiera a verlo?

Pronto se hizo parte de su rutina aparecerse en aquella librería usando una cantidad enorme se gorros, sombreros y gorras para ocultar su siempre llamativo cabello platinado. Potter no le dirigió ni una sola mirada en todo ese tiempo y Draco pronto se encontró a si mismo soñando despierto con el salvador del mundo mágico, enamorándose de él y recordando su tiempo en Hogwarts dónde ya había empezado a sentirse así por y había sido tan cobarde que lo había ocultado con animadversión.

Levantó su vista del libro. Su posición en la silla le permitía ver perfectamente bien el pasillo de botánica y jardinería con la comodidad de no ser descubierto por cualquiera que estuviese dentro de aquel pasillo, cubierto por los estantes. Vio a Harry mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, la parte más alta del estante que llegaba casi hasta el techo. Lo vio ponerse de puntitas intentando alcanzar un ejemplar especialmente grueso sobre flores decorativas.

Y el corazón de Draco se detuvo por la similitud que aquella situación tenía con su fantasía de momentos atrás.

Si tan sólo pudiera ponerse de pie y alejar los nervios para poder caminar...

El moreno estiró el brazo lo más que pudo, al parecer reacio a pedirle ayuda a alguno de los dependientes o a buscar una escalera. Se puso de puntitas, haciendo que la suela de sus zapatillas deportivas se despegara solo un poquito de los talones. Harry frunció más el ceño y Draco se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre hacer sus sueños realidad o simplemente quedarse y seguir observando.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, repasando cómo había ocurrido todo dentro de su fantasía. En su mente él había estado muy seguro de poder encarar a Harry, de llevar una charla casual, pero también era cierto que en la realidad, las rodillas le temblaban terriblemente y amenazaban con dejarlo caer si osaba ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que aquella era una oportunidad única. Si funcionaba en las películas de romance, no había razón para que a él no le funcionara ¿cierto?.

Se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar, se levantó una vez más y volvió a sentarse. Completamente indeciso. La chica de la caja le dirigió una mirada divertida y un gesto que decía que se veía totalmente ridículo poniéndose de pie y sentándose rápidamente. Él sólo dijo:

—Olvidé hacer en casa mis ejercicios matutinos.

Y ella asintió, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios, volviendo su atención a su móvil mientras el rostro de Draco, siempre pálido, se encendía en un color rojo tan brillante como la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Miró hacia el pasillo de jardinería y Harry seguía allí, sin haberse percatado en lo más mínimo del ridículo que acababa de hacer, desafiando con ojos de fuego al libro que seguía sin alcanzar en la repisa.

Draco se preguntó porque no usaba magia. Prácticamente no habían muggles cerca y aunque los hubiera, dudaba que el ministerio fuese a sancionar a su chico dorado por algo tan vano como usar un _wingardium leviosa_ para bajar un libro de un estante.

El rubio se mordió el interior de la mejilla una última vez y finalmente se puso de pie. Sintió la mirada de la cajera clavada en su espalda pero decidió no voltear o volvería a sentarse de la vergüenza. Se quedó así, de pie, con el libro de Shakespeare pegado a su pecho, justo donde su corazón amenazaba con desbocarse.

En su mente comenzó a repasar lo que debía hacer una vez tomara el valor suficiente para hacer que sus piernas se movieran hasta donde Harry aún asesinaba a aquel libro con la mirada. ¿Podía acaso confiar en que las cosas saldrían exactamente igual que dentro de su mente? Si Draco era realista y sensato, la respuesta era no, pero no tenía nada que perder de todas formas.

Era realmente de mala suerte que las películas siempre se enfocaran en la chica que no podía alcanzar el libro, que en éste caso era Potter. Nunca mostraban al chico que llegaba casualmente a ayudarla, nunca y Draco se preguntaba si al igual que él, habían pasado diez minutos de pie, como unos completos idiotas, decidiendo si debían caminar hacía la chica o no. Se preguntaba si se habían preparado mentalmente para ese momento, si sus corazones habían latido tan rápido y si sus rostros encantadores habían sido sólo una máscara para ocultar su nerviosismo. Se preguntaba si, al igual que él, todos ellos habían pasado acosando a la chica en cuestión por meses y meses en busca de una pequeña oportunidad como aquella.

Él pensaba que sí. No podía ser tanta casualidad.

Tomó aire y despegó una de sus sudorosas manos del libro únicamente para quitarse el gorro de lana de la cabeza y peinarse un poco. Tenía que verse decente para su reencuentro con Harry Potter, después de todo, lo que Draco estaba buscando era darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por él y demostrarle que no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Posibilidades de una cita parecían incluso extraordinarias dentro de su cabeza.

Guardó el gorro de lana en uno de los bolcillos de su chaqueta y dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de la mesa, tropezando un poco con la silla y haciéndola chirriar cuando las patas se arrastraron por el suelo.

La cajera soltó una risita y él se ruborizó una vez más.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, era una suerte que hubiera podido costearse la peluquería dos días atrás y que ahora estuviese presentable. Dio el primer paso, sintiéndose rígido y completamente torpe. Había recordado por que en el colegio se había comportado como un idiota presumido, era la mejor manera de no comportarse como un idiota torpe, bueno para nada, completamente inseguro cuando se trataba de su rival.

El perfecto Harry Potter.

Se detuvo abruptamente antes de dar vuelta en el corredor en el que Harry debía seguir parado. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y se sentía especialmente enfermo. La marca oscura comenzó a arderle en la piel, él sabía que era su imaginación que Voldemort estaba muerto y que el dolor era más bien un recordatorio de sus errores. Las razones por las que Harry jamás querría acercarse a él.

Su corazón desbocó y él se sentía lleno de emociones que por un momento no pudo controlar, hasta que se recordó que ahora era diferente, que ya no era el mismo Draco del colegio, que era mejor y que seguiría mejorando. Qué aunque llevara encima el apellido Malfoy no era igual a su padre, que podía ser bueno, que podía ser agradable, que podía ser solo Draco.

Aspiró profundamente y rodeó el estante.

Caminó con paso decidido a través del corredor y Harry volvió a ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar el libro de flores decorativas. El corazón de Draco recuperó el ritmo vertiginoso y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar pero no se detuvo. Sólo debía avanzar un poco más, solo un poco y podría estirar el brazo para darle a Harry aquel libro.

Entonces Harry suspiró, como rindiéndose y el libro salió volando hasta sus manos con ayuda de magia sin varita.

Draco jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado.

Las películas muggles jamás le habían mentido.

—¿Draco? —dijo la voz de Harry del otro lado del corredor, sacándolo de su decepción. Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Malfoy, quise decir... Malfoy...

—Oh... Hola, Harry, Potter. —, dijo especialmente decaído. Harry frunció el ceño, como no entendiendo el porqué de su actitud tan derrotista.

—Tú... ¿estás bien?

—Supongo —, respondió suspirando dramáticamente, aun mirando el hueco que había dejado el libro en el anaquel. —Sólo me acabo de dar cuenta que Hollywood es una gran perra mentirosa —, respondió un murmullo, más para él que para su acompañante.

Era como si la decepción le hubiera hecho olvidar su nerviosismo.

—Oh... Eh, si, bueno, eh —¿Y por qué Potter balbuceaba? —Yo, bueno, vine a comprar éste libro y ahora debo ir a pagarlo, así que sí... ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Draco se llevó una mano distraídamente hasta el cabello, su cabeza aun recreando la escena que había montado. Su final feliz se había ido a la basura.

Draco quería decir:

—Jodido Disney de mierda, eres la mentira más grande de mi vida.

Pero en su lugar respondió:

—Eh... sí, lo acabo de cortar.

Y Harry, aun balbuceando dijo:

—Se ve bien, quiero decir, te queda bien, quiero decir que te ves bien.

Draco suspiró aún sin superar su reciente decepción sobre las películas de amor.

—Gracias, tú luces genial —, suspiró de nuevo. Su diatriba contra las películas románticas aun tomando lugar en su mente.

—Yo, bueno... tengo que irme, nos vemos después, eh... Draco, Malfoy, quiero decir, sí... eso...

Draco quería hacer una rabieta, pero en lugar de eso asintió y le sonrió tristemente. Harry chocó contra un estante, al parecer incapaz de mirar por donde iba. Draco pensó que tal vez Harry debía cambiar sus gafas y que el debería dejar de ver películas de amor. Pero ni Harry cambiaría sus gafas, ni él dejaría de ver películas románticas.

Sólo hasta que la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, fue que Draco se percató de que Harry se había marchado y de que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de decirle algo más, cualquier cosa.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de acosarlo en la librería, cada martes al medio día. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de fantasear sobre ellos dos juntos.

Se dirigió a la caja y pagó su libro. Su corazón jamás se había sentido con tantas ganas de tragedias Shakespearianas.


	2. La segunda: El líquido que se derrama.

Minie le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila mientras tomaba el lugar de Draco detrás de la caja. El rubio se dirigió a la trastienda apenas intercambiando una mirada con Connor, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo, el cual le guiñó un ojo en un gesto que intentaba ser coqueto y que más bien se semejaba a un extraño tic en el párpado. El chico tic llevaba tras de él el mismo tiempo que Draco llevaba trabajando en aquella florería. Connor era insistente, no había tarde que no aprovechara para coquetear con él descaradamente. Y no que Connor no fuera atractivo, era más bien que Draco no estaba interesado.

Draco sonrió apretadamente, evadiendo el coqueteo y entrando rápidamente a la parte trasera del local. Abrió su pequeño casillero y dentro dejó todas sus herramientas de trabajo; algunas pinzas, un par de guantes amarillos de látex y unas tijeras enormes. Inmediatamente después se deshizo de su delantal verde, el cual también arrojó dentro del casillero justo después de haber tomado su morral de cuero.

Revisó que todas sus pertenencias estuviesen dentro, ya antes le había pasado que se había dejado el móvil o la cartera en el mostrador y ese día no tenía tiempo de volver a la florería una vez se hubiese marchado. Cuando confirmó que todo estaba en orden, tomó su chaqueta de cuero negro de la puerta del casillero y su bufanda color café a cuadros.

Miró una vez más su morral y finalmente dio una última despedida a sus compañeros de trabajo. Minie, quién se encontraba cobrándole a un cliente solamente asintió con una sonrisa y Connor atacó de nuevo con su tic y una sonrisilla demasiado encantadora como para ser real.

Draco se ajustó la chamarra y la bufanda cuando el frío viento de otoño le golpeó en el rostro, la brisa colándose por entre sus mechones de cabello rubio. Miró el cielo, esperaba que no lloviera pronto, no había llevado un paraguas y no le apetecía empaparse, la última vez que la lluvia lo había tomado desprevenido había terminado en cama, con fiebre y demasiados gastos médicos. Draco siempre había sido demasiado delicado de salud para su gusto y debía cuidarse más que el resto de la gente.

Caminó por las concurridas calles de Londres, con la vista en algunas de las vidrieras de los locales más llamativos. Draco, al haber crecido dentro de una familia adinerada, siempre había sido adepto a las compras casi descontroladas. Le gustaban las cosas bonitas y de calidad y desde siempre había destinado cantidades absurdas de dinero en sólo lo mejor de lo mejor del mercado. Por supuesto que en ese momento, con su nueva posición, un joven de veinte años sin estudios ni padres que le ayudaran económicamente, era obvio que los lujos se reducirían a cero. No que Draco estuviera encaprichado, de hecho llevaba bastante bien su nueva vida y siempre que lograba hacerse con algún objeto que realmente deseaba se sentía orgulloso de haber trabajado arduamente por ello.

La chaqueta de cuero que llevaba encima le había costado casi tres meses de trabajo de tiempo completo, tiempo extra y fines de semana incluidos. Y sus zapatos, unos elegantes mocasines de cuero café habían sido adquiridos con otro tanto de lo mismo, sólo que cuando había terminado de juntar el dinero se encontró con que el calzado estaba en oferta. Jamás había estado tan feliz por las rebajas.

Una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó sobre su perfecta y respingada nariz, haciéndolo arrugar la nariz de manera tan divertida que un pequeño bebé que iba con su madre, por delante de él, soltó una carcajada. Draco jamás había sentido tanta simpatía por los niños, pero aun así le sonrió, un tanto conmovido y volvió a arrugar la nariz sólo para hacerlo reír. El bebé le imitó y soltó una carcajada aún más ruidosa que hizo que la madre volteara a ver qué ocurría. Draco se sonrojó, ligeramente apenado por haber estado enseñando al infante a hacer una mueca que él estaba consiente, bien podía ser usada como una grosería (era la misma mueca que años usó para burlarse de sus compañeros en el colegio). Pero la madre no se ofendió, solamente le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

Draco dobló en una esquina, apartándose de la avenida principal y yendo calle arriba. Era miércoles por la tarde y los oficinistas parecían estar saliendo de sus trabajos como era la costumbre. Algunos salían de dentro de algunos edificios y otros surgían del subterráneo donde Draco tuvo cuidado de no cruzarse y ser arrollado por la multitud de hombres y mujeres enfundados en trajes perfectamente planchados.

Finalmente y luego de una no muy larga caminata, Draco divisó su destino. Cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo peatonal se puso en verde, cruzando entre una multitud ajetreada, todos ansiosos por volver a casa después de una larga jornada. Una especialmente malhumorada señora le pisó con sus zapatos de tacón, haciéndolo ahogar un gritito poco digno de él, la mujer siguió su camino sin si quiera murmurar una disculpa y Draco rápidamente se encontró despotricando contra ella y con un dolor punzante en el pie.

Se detuvo frente a la cafetería donde había quedado con Pansy para una pequeña reunión entre amigos. Divisó su cabello negro perfectamente alisado y brillante en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas. Ella lo vio fuera y le saludó con un movimiento de manos demasiado efusivo para una ex novia, pero perfectamente adecuado para una mejor amiga, que era lo que ella era.

Draco entró a la cafetería, estaba repleta de gente por todas partes. A Draco por supuesto no le sorprendió demasiado, el lugar era bonito, su café era excelente y sus precios accesibles. Era allí donde generalmente se reunía con Pansy, así que solían saber los horarios en que la gente se dejaba venir y simplemente procuraban llegar antes, táctica por la que al parecer la pelinegra había logrado adueñarse de una mesita para dos personas.

Draco esquivó algunas mesas y a algunas personas que de pie esperaban encontrar entre la multitud alguna mesa milagrosamente desocupada. Pisó algunos pies y tropezó con las correas de algunas bolsas y morrales en el suelo. Se golpeó la cadera con las esquinas de algunas mesas al menos tres veces y estuvo a punto de derramar al menos dos bebidas en todo su camino hasta la mesa prometida.

Uno pensaría que era molesto, pero la realidad era que, en cuanto la multitud se rindiera y marchara, los corredores entre las mesas quedarían despejadas y entonces el café volvería a ser un lugar agradable para tener una charla.

Cuando Draco finalmente logró su cometido y colocó sus posaderas en la lisa silla de madera, no pudo haces más que suspirar. Estaba sudando y no era una exageración. Se deshizo de la bufanda y casi inmediatamente después de la chaqueta de cuero, quedando únicamente en una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo y manga corta y unos jeans de color negro que se amoldaban perfectamente bien a sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

Pansy dijo:

—Estás perdiendo la condición física, Draco, a este paso vas a terminar tan gordo como Abraxas Malfoy.

—Intenta pasar entre aquella multitud sin derramar ni una gota del café ajeno.

—¿Imaginas que lo hubieras derramado sobre un chico especialmente guapo? Hubiera sido como en esas películas románticas —dijo juguetona. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Esas películas son basura, Pans, puras falacias, si me permites opinar.

—Estás especialmente amargado el día de hoy, querido ¿la relación con tu mano se ha ido por la borda?

—JA JA Muy graciosa, en serio, Pansy, ahora entiendo porque todos en Hogwarts te consideraban la chica más carismática de nuestra generación —le respondió con sarcasmo y ella frunció el ceño como tratando de adivinar si Draco estaba siendo sincero o no, sus ojos verdes brillando de concentración.

—Vale, lo he entendido —respondió finalmente—. Sarcasmo —Draco levantó una ceja divertido.

Draco adoraba a Pansy, era su mejor amiga, pero él sabía que ella nunca había sido especialmente inteligente. Era bonita, adinerada y de sangre pura y en el pasado aquellas características habían sido suficientes para que Draco se fijara en ella, además, por supuesto, de su escalofriante parecido con cierto salvador del mundo mágico.

Pansy no había sido exiliada del mundo mágico como él, ella jamás había tomado la marca oscura y aunque sus padres si habían sido encerrados en Azkaban, su fortuna no le había sido arrebatada por completo y le habían permitido volver al colegio a terminar sus estudios. Había sido ella quién le había dado a Draco el oros suficiente para subsistir los primeros meses de su vida en el exilio. Él, por supuesto, había ido pagándole aquel dinero cada mes pese a las insistencias de la chica de dejarlo como una muestra de su amistad. El viejo Draco se habría aprovechado de eso, el nuevo Draco le pagaría hasta el último centavo.

—¿Sigues acosando a Potter? —le preguntó ella finalmente, con sus ojos verdes clavados en él, ansiosa por algo de cotilleo.

—Yo no estaba acosando a Harry —respondió escondiendo su cabeza dentro del menú que se encontraba sobre la mesa, completamente sonrojado—. Potter, quise decir, sólo... era agradable ver un rostro conocido de vez en cuando.

—Cada martes a las doce en punto —preguntó con voz juguetona. Draco se sonrojó mucho más.

—Cada martes al medio día —corroboró, intentando minimizar la situación—. De todas formas lo he dejado de lado, hace un mes que no voy a esa librería.

—¿En serio? Creí que le agradecerías por haber testificado a tu favor.

—E iba a hacerlo, pero luego, bueno, no lo hice y decidí dejar de ir a esa librería, no es como si tuviera dinero para libros de todas formas... —suspiró—. ¿Has decidido lo que vas a pedir?

—¿Estás teniendo problemas de dinero? —preguntó preocupada.

—Para nada... ¿Está bien si compartimos la tarta de chocolate y pedimos un par capuchinos? Están al dos por uno.

Pansy lo miró con sospecha pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su propio menú antes de responder:

—Por supuesto, sí. Iré a pedirlos al mostrador ahora que parece haber menos gente y cuando vuelva, puedes mostrarme ese catálogo de flores que habías prometido —le sonrió y Draco le correspondió.

Pansy se puso de pie y Draco la vio marcharse en dirección al mostrador donde preparaban las bebidas y entregaban los postres, completamente aliviado de que Pansy no insistiera con el tema del dinero. Era verdad que no le estaba yendo del todo bien, el negocio de las flores parecía estar subvaluado últimamente y no tenían los clientes suficientes para sacar dinero de las comisiones de venta. En las últimas semanas al menos dos de su compañeros habían sido liquidados y Draco sospechaba que, de seguir así, sólo quedarían Minie y Connor en la tienda, que eran los empleados con mayor tiempo de antigüedad.

El romance parecía estar muriendo. Ya nadie regalaba flores.

Había trabajado algunas horas extras, todas las que su jefe le había permitido con tal escases de clientela y había tenido descartar de su lista de compras cosas poco importantes como su cereal arcoíris y la leche de fresa con la que siempre se lo comía para pagar la renta del mes. Por supuesto, Draco ya se encontraba viendo la posibilidad de encontrar un segundo trabajo durante la noche; dormir parecía más prescindible que comer y tener un techo donde refugiarse.

En eso se encontraba pensando cuando sintió que su ropa se empapaba repentinamente, por todo el pecho. Saltó de su asiento de la sorpresa, poniéndose de pie rápida y repentinamente. La tela de su camiseta se le pegaba al abdomen y se transparenta ligeramente mientras el blanco pulcro de la camiseta se manchaba de color grosella. El líquido estaba realmente frio, incluso podía sentir los trocitos de hielos adheridos a la tela los cuales se sacudió agitándola he intentado separarla de su sensible piel.

—Oh, Dios, Oh, dios, lo siento tanto —le dijo el culpable del desastre mientras su manos intentaban alcanzar la camiseta de Draco, como si aquello fuese de ayuda—. Fue un accidente, juro que lo fue, estaba tratando de llevar esto a mi mesa y me empujaron y... —Draco estornudó—. ¡Oh, Dioses! De verdad lo lamento, Draco, lo siento tanto.

Draco separó su vista del desastre de grosella en el suelo y de su para siempre arruinada camiseta de trabajo la cual tendría que volver a comprar aparentemente. Sus ojos grises enfocándose en el culpable que aún intentaba inútilmente secar la mancha de su camiseta con un montón de servilletas hechas bolitas. Cabello negro y preocupados ojos esmeraldas enmarcados por un par de gafas. Labios rojos, piel morena y un conjunto de ropa muggle especialmente mal combinada pero que, una vez más, le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—...Harry...— dijo entonces, tomando suavemente las manos de Potter entre las suyas, apartándolas de su camiseta —. Está bien.

—No seas condescendiente conmigo —le respondió con preocupación, volviendo a la tarea de secar su al parecer, té helado de fresa.

—No estoy tratando de serlo, sólo fue un accidente —dijo, apartándole las manos una vez más, con el único pretexto de tener contacto con él, aunque fuese de esa manera.

Harry dejó que Draco sujetara sus manos entre las suyas. Era cálido y suave y Draco sintió un cosquilleo que iba de los dedos de sus pies hasta su nuca, erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. Tocar a Harry era como recibir un agradable choque eléctrico y fundirse en sus iris de esmeralda era como volver a la vida. Draco no sabía que lo había extrañado tanto durante el tiempo en que había decidido no espiarlo más en la librería. Aunque probablemente decirlo en voz alta podía ser contraproducente. Y extraño. Estaba seguro de que Harry no querría oír que había tenido alguna vez un acosador.

Draco hubiera querido sentir vergüenza de sí mismo por tales acciones pero simplemente no podía importarle menos, ver a Harry cada martes escogiendo un nuevo libro de jardinería le había hecho sentir vivo cuando nada parecía valer la pena y la pérdida de tener que dejarlo ir había reabierto en él el mismo vació y misma la incertidumbre que había sentido cuando se había dado cuenta de que no pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban encendidas de la vergüenza, Draco no sabía si se debía al reciente accidente o algo más, lo único que sabía era que deseaba que Harry le mirara de esa forma para siempre. De esa forma que le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

De repente, parecía que afuera había dejado de llover y el sol había salido nuevamente, mostrando un atardecer brillante y hermoso que se reflejaba contra la silueta de Harry quién no dejaba de mirarlo. El mundo parecía haberse detenido y el local se había vaciado de repentinamente, no habían voces o cuchicheos y lo único que Draco podía escuchar era el palpitar descontrolado de su corazón que, de haber podido, hubiera saltado del pecho del rubio hasta las manos de Harry. Dónde no sabía si sería bien recibido y de todas formas quería arriesgarse.

Con eso en mente el rubio se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Tú bebida... no podrás beberla, déjame invitarte otra.

Harry agachó la mirada, completamente atribulado.

—No deberías, quiero decir, fui yo el que arruinó tu camiseta —Draco le sonrió y Harry pareció aún más miserable. Los Gryffindor no parecían realmente buenos sobrellevando la culpa.

—Tal vez podrías compensarlo saliendo conmigo alguna vez ¿Qué dices?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—¿Cómo... en una cita? —preguntó y Draco sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba.

—Cómo en una cita, si así lo quieres, sí.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amplia de brillantes y perfectos dientes blancos que llegó hasta sus ojos que parecieron cobrar vida. Nunca antes la metáfora de sus ojos esmeralda había sido tan real.

—Sí, quiero decir, claro que sí, lo que quiero decir es... por supuesto, Draco, me encantaría —pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello negro, nervioso.

La sensación del líquido frio escurriendo por su abdomen le hizo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces sólo para encontrarse con que estaba de pie frente a su mesa, con el mismo desastre color rojo en su camiseta y en suelo, el hielo picándole la piel y Harry Potter tratando de limpiar el desastre con manos torpes y temblorosas.

Harry sostenía entre sus manos un montón de servilletas teñidas de rojo y sus mejillas estaban imposiblemente rojas de la vergüenza. No miraba a Draco a los ojos, y se mordía el labio inferior como si definitivamente hubiese hecho la peor tontería de la historia. Balbuceaba algo similar a "un accidente" y "lo siento tanto". Pero Draco se encontraba completamente perdido, ¿estaba fantaseando de nuevo? ¿De verdad Harry Potter, precisamente Harry Potter estaba allí, en su cafetería favorita, coprotagonizando con él lo que probablemente era el cliché más gastado de las películas románticas?

Aparentemente sí.

Las manos de Harry se sentían tibias sobre la piel helada de su abdomen mientras intentaba quitar los residuos de su bebida derramada, sus ojos estaban apagados por la preocupación y Draco no podía encontrar su voz para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse de nada. En su lugar, comenzó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que el mismo tic que aquejaba a Connor se apoderaba de su párpado.

Pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta de lo patético que lucía Draco en ese momento, tan nervioso como un colegial de quince años por el repentino contacto con el que claramente era el amor de su vida, el chico del que llevaba enamorado desde el colegio. Estaba demasiado ocupado enmendando su error, secando lo mejor que podía la camiseta del rubio y lamentándose entre murmullos tan patéticos que parecían adorables.

Draco levantó la vista, como esperando una señal divina o una fuente de fortaleza proveniente de algún dios que quisiera apiadarse de él y hacerlo un poquito menos cobarde. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Pansy quién se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y luego había levantado ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo. Parecía que estaba sumamente emocionada, con la boca abierta de la emoción y sus ojos como no creyendo la buena suerte de su amigo.

Draco casi podía escucharla chillar y decir: "¡Así empiezan las mejores historias de amor!"

Eso sólo lo puso más nervioso.

Su mente parecía gritarle que no echara a perder el momento, que hiciera algo, que dijera algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera total y completamente estúpida. Draco miró a Pansy de nuevo, con tanta aflicción en su rostro que ella sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada que decía que no entendía cuál era el maldito problema. Draco cerró los ojos dolorosamente, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para que ella entendiera que había entrado en pánico y que ni si quiera podía recordar su maldito nombre.

Parecía que la fantasía vivida minutos atrás había sido borrada de su mente con un obliviate. Por más que intentaba recordar que había hecho para que las cosas tuvieran un final feliz no podía y ya parecía que Harry Potter tomaría la iniciativa. Draco estaba casi seguro de que entre los dos, él era único con sentimientos, él único que podría dar un paso e iniciar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero estaba tan, tan aterrado.

—Oh, dios, estás molesto —dijo Harry entonces.

Los verdes orbes del salvador del mundo mágico se habían clavado en su rostro y había dado por hecho que Draco estaba sumamente enojado por el inconveniente.

Draco gritó:

—¡NO! —abruptamente. Presa de los nervios. Lo que claramente pudo haberse malinterpretado por su tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Y Harry se apartó de un brinco, dejando caer de sus manos el montón de servilletas que rápidamente fueron a aparar al charco de té a los pies del ex Slytherin. Harry no parecía para nada asustado, parecía más bien sorprendido por la brusca aparición de la voz de Draco.

Entonces Ron Weasley apareció en el campo visual de Draco, de sólo merlín sabía dónde, tan oportuno como toda su maldita vida, desde que había aparecido en la vida de Harry, en aquel compartimento de tren y reclamó:

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

Y miraba a Draco como si fuese el ser sin alma ni corazón más despiadado del planeta por haber osado gritarle a su mejor amigo, el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño dorado que vivó más veces de las que alguien haya querido ponerse a contar, el mismo Harry que le había salvado la vida en la sala de los menesteres, el que le había salvado de una condena segura en Azkaban.

—Sólo estaba tratando de arreglarlo —agregó Weasley, con sus cejas pelirrojas aún más fruncidas que antes— Vámonos Harry.

Ronald tomó a Harry por los hombros y se lo llevó hasta la salida antes de que si quiera Draco o el mismo Harry pudiera replicar. Fue entonces que Draco se percató de que ahora había poca gente dentro del local y que los que habían alcanzado alguna mesa le miraban curiosamente. Draco dio un paso hacia la puerta y luego retrocedió sintiéndose miserable.

No podía, simplemente no podía, su instinto de auto conservación Slytherin era demasiado fuerte como para intentar actuar como un Gryffindor y lanzarse tras Harry, aún si éste era la persona que amaba. Draco pensó que las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas si él hubiera sido un poquito menos cobarde, su hubiera tenido menos miedo de terminar con el corazón roto.

En su mente siempre parecía tan fácil comenzar una historia de amor con Harry que, cuando llegaba el momento y se daba cuenta de que no era para nada el tipo seguro que fingía ser dentro de su imaginación, se sentía terriblemente devastado. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decirle una palabra? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser invitarlo a salir? ¿Qué tal difícil hubiera sido decirle que estaba bien que no estaba enojado? Ciertamente en su momento pareció una tarea imposible.

Draco jamás se había sentido tan resentido con sus padres por no haberle enseñado a lidiar con ese tipo de sentimientos.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Pansy con un tono tan lleno de lástima que Draco sólo sintió ganas de llorar.

Ella puso la charola con los dos capuchinos y el pastel de chocolate en la mesa.

—Lo eché a perder... era mi oportunidad y no pude decir nada...

Pansy tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón consolador.

—Está bien, Draco, estabas nervioso.

—No sólo estaba nervioso, estaba siendo patético. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como esos tipos de las películas? Tan seguros de sí mismos y carismáticos... —se lamentó—. Ya ni si quiera recuerdo cómo usar mi máscara burlona y bravucona del colegio que es menos patética que lo que soy ahora...

—No creo que a Harry le gustara ver esa cara tuya de nuevo. Está bien, Draco...

—No lo está, nunca va a fijarse en mí.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él... sé que nunca has sido del tipo que habla de sus sentimientos, pero tal vez...

—No.

—...Draco...

—No, Pansy, él... yo... no.

Ella lo miró con seriedad y él evadió el regaño silencioso acercando su taza de café y poniéndole un par de sobrecitos de azúcar.

—Si quieres algo debes ir y tomarlo, Draco, no esperar a que te caiga del cielo —Draco no respondió. Pansy suspiró—. Muestréame ese catálogo, apuesto a que encontraré sin problemas algo para adornar mi negocio. ¿Dijiste que me recomiendas narcisos? Yo estaba pensando en algo más colorido, pero tú eres el experto.

Draco tomó su morral y sacó el catálogo de arreglos florales, pero su mente seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la verdad en las palabras de su amiga. Jamás tendría a Harry si no hacía algo al respecto. Lo que no sabía era si tendría el valor de hacer algo al respecto.


	3. La tercera: El héroe y la hoja de papel.

Ajustó su abrigo alrededor de su pecho con un gesto casi exagerado cuando una brisa le golpeó directamente. Sacó de su mochila la bufanda que se había quitado momentos antes y la enredó alrededor de su cuello con prisas, haciendo que el tejido se le resbalara de uno de los extremos y sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de él, haciéndolo tropezar cómicamente pero no caer.

Draco pensó que hasta parecía una metáfora de su vida.

Recuperó ambos extremos de la bufanda y deteniéndose en una esquina especialmente iluminada se la colocó alrededor del cuello. El tejido rápidamente se amoldó a su piel y le proporcionó el calor suficiente como hacerle temblar de nuevo, ésta vez de satisfacción al saberse abrigado. Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que hubiera sido mantenerse calentito de haber contado con su varita mágica, pero rápidamente deshechó el pensamiento, recordándose que, de tener su varita, seguramente tampoco hubiera estado en el mundo muggle, tratando de encontrar un segundo trabajo.

Hizo una mueca de resignación mientras se acomodaba las asas de la mochila sobre sus hombros y ajustaba su bufanda una vez más. Sacó de las bolsas de su abrigo de lana un par de guantes y se los puso también mientras retomaba su camino de vuelta a casa.

Era tarde, demasiado, la calle completamente vacía bajo el cielo nocturno y despejado de Londres. No llovía, pero el viento era tan fuerte que había apartado todas las nubes, dejando que las estrellas y la luna brillaran con total intensidad y ni las luces de los edificios y los semáforos lograban opacarlas.

Una brisa helada más sopló contra su cara y Draco no pudo hacer más que mirar el cielo en busca de su propia constelación. Estaba allí, por supuesto, no iría a ninguna parte y Draco suspiró con añoranza recordando las noches en Malfoy Manor, cuando su madre iba a darle su besito de las buenas noches, cuando esa misma constelación se filtraba por su ventana, enorme y brillante.

Aferró entre sus dedos enguantados el folder de papel color paja rebosante de algunas hojas de periódico que anunciaban algunos empleos que Draco se había tomado la molestia encerrar con un círculo rojo, su currículum y algunas referencias de sus compañeros de trabajo y su jefe que seguramente serían de utilidad.

Draco sabía lo difícil que podía ser conseguir trabajo. No en balde había pasado los primeros meses en libertad batallando para encontrar el que tenía en la actualidad. Sin embargo y pese a la cantidad de anuncios que habían en el periódico, lo cierto era que Draco no tenía demasiada experiencia. Sabía cómo atender al cliente y sabía cómo manejar una caja registradora, pero aquello no parecía suficiente para los dueños de locales como bares o clubes dónde Draco se había postulado. Él nunca había sido mesero y jamás había preparado bebidas, de la misma manera en que nunca había armado un bouquet de flores, la diferencia era que en la florería le habían dado la oportunidad de aprender y ahora simplemente le habían despedido con el clásico _nosotros te llamaremos_.

Llevaba al menos un par de semanas yendo a entrevistas nocturnas sin resultado alguno. Había habido un club, muy cerca del callejón Diagon para su gusto, donde la dependienta le había recibido con una sonrisa extraña en los labios mientras le examinaba de pies a cabeza y soltaba carcajaditas de alegría. El neón rosa, los chicos trabajando en ropa interior y los cuartos privados anexos al local fueron suficiente para que Draco comprendiera que el trabajo no comprendía únicamente ser mesero y que las cosas iban hacia un rumbo mucho más ilegal. Había dejado que la mujer hablara sobre el maravilloso sueldo y las excelentes _comisiones_ antes de inventarse un pretexto poco convincente con el que prácticamente huyó para inmediatamente después tachar el anuncio de _Lonely Hearts Night Club_ de sus posibles futuros trabajos.

Y ya comenzaba a cansarse pero no podía darse el lujo de dejar pasar una mensualidad de la renta, no a menos que deseara llegar una tarde de la florería y encontrar todas sus pertenencias en la calle. Y estaba desesperado, no lo suficiente como para prostituirse en algún club nocturno para hombres, pero estaba lo suficiente desesperado como para encontrarse a altas horas de la madrugada, deambulando por las oscuras calles de Londres en busca de una oportunidad.

Acababa de salir de un bar cuyo anunció decía que solicitaban cajero, el dependiente había sido muy amable y hasta sincero cuando le dijo que habían chicos con mayor experiencia solicitando el puesto, pero asegurándole que había una posibilidad. Draco quería aferrarse a ese pequeño rayo de luz pero ciertamente parecía poco probable que las cosas salieran como deseaba. A Draco Malfoy jamás le salía nada de la forma en que él esperaba.

Una ráfaga de viento más amenazó con arrancarle de las manos el folder con el montón de papeles que tenía entre manos. Draco lo aferró con fuerza y siguió caminando. Debía llegar a su apartamento a pie, era verdad que estaba demasiado lejos y era bastante peligroso pero tampoco era como que tuviera el dinero para pagar un taxi y la ruta del bus que lo dejaba a dos calles de su casa hacía un par de horas que había cerrado.

Apresuró el paso cuando el clima amenazó con volverse aún más frio y ventoso que segundos antes, anhelando nuevamente su antigua vida, en la que en una situación así, hubiera podido aparecerse sin problemas. Las luces de la farola le golpeaban el cuerpo cuando pasaba debajo de ellas y el único ruido era el de algunos locales siendo cerrados por pesadas cortinas metálicas.

Caminó un par de calles y luego dobló en la esquina, adentrándose a una calle especialmente oscura por la que estaba obligado a pasar. La única farola que funcionaba iluminaba tan tenuemente que casi era como estar a oscuras y Draco, cobarde como siempre había sido, apresuró el paso, con sus ojos fijos en el otro tramo de la calle que se encontraba perfectamente bien iluminado.

Unos pasos poco sigilosos se escucharon a su espalda, provenientes de una calle a su izquierda. Draco no se molestó en voltear, simplemente caminó más rápido, tal vez entrando en pánico sin fundamentos, pero la oscuridad y lo soledad hacía todo mucho más aterrador.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a la avenida iluminada donde algunos automóviles aún pasaban cuando una voz detrás de él dijo:

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa, rubito?

Draco no respondió, en su lugar continuó adelante, esperando encontrar alguna tienda de autoservicio de veinticuatro horas abierta donde refugiarse. Sólo esperaba que, quienquiera que estuviera detrás de él no fuese lo suficientemente descarado como para seguirlo dentro de la tienda o esperarlo fuera.

Sintió una mano aferrarse a su antebrazo con brusquedad y girarlo con la misma insensibilidad. Draco soltó un gemido de sorpresa y miedo mezclados mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. Sabía que no debía tener miedo, que había pasado por peores cosas pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente estaba aterrado. Intentó recordarse a sí mismo que había sobrevivido a una guerra, a tener al mago oscuro más aterrador del mundo viviendo en su casa y a casi morir por fuego maldito. Pero nada parecía funcionar, Draco estaba tan indefenso sin su varita que cualquier muggle, especialmente alguno con malas intenciones, realmente podía dañarlo.

—¿No me has escuchado? ¿O es acaso que simplemente me ignoraste? —preguntó el desconocido.

Cuando la vista de Draco, nublada por el miedo, finalmente se aclaró, pudo distinguir dos siluetas en la oscuridad. Un par de hombres no demasiado viejos, pero definitivamente no tan jóvenes como él. Vestían casualmente y no había nada en ellos que le hiciera sospechar al rubio que tenían malas intenciones, a excepción de la forma en que lo miraban y la forma tan brusca de hablarle.

Uno de los hombres, el que no le tenía sujetado y el más bajito, sacó de entre sus pantalones una navaja que reflejó la poca luz que daba contra ella en la oscuridad. Draco abrió los ojos con pánico y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. El hombre que aún sujetaba su brazo afianzó el agarre, haciéndolo doloroso.

—La cartera —le dijo el hombre que lo sujetaba, el más alto.

Draco no tenía una.

—N-no tengo —dijo con la voz llena de pánico, sus oídos agudos en todo momento, por si alguna patrulla de policía pasaba cerca.

—No te hagas el tonto rubito, la maldita cartera —le amenazó el hombre más bajito y Draco cerró los ojos, soltando un chillido de miedo —. ¡El maldito dinero!

El hombre más alto lo soltó y Draco trastabilló hacia atrás instintivamente. No planeaba huir, por supuesto, no cuando claramente tenía las de perder si ambos hombres decidían seguirlo. Rápidamente llevó sus temblorosas manos a las bolsas de su pantalón donde sacó todo lo que tenía: un único billete de diez libras.

El hombre con la navaja bufó fastidiado y el hombre más alto volvió a tomarlo del brazo por la fuerza, sacudiéndolo violentamente mientras exclamaba:

—¡No estamos jugando! ¡Danos todo el maldito dinero!

Draco solo pudo balbucear:

—E-es todo lo que tengo, lo juro.

Furioso, el hombre más alto lo empujó con tanta fuerza que Draco cayó dolorosamente de espaldas, el folder que había estado sosteniendo cayendo junto a él, dejando salir los papeles que contenía. Ambos sujetos se pararon frente a él, le habían arrebatado su único billete y ahora parecían tan furiosos que cuando Draco vio que uno de ellos levantaba el puño dispuesto a golpearlo sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar la mandíbula.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Draco se tomó algo de tiempo antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente. No escuchó pasos, por lo que era improbable que los tipos se hubieran marchado. Intentó identificar algún otro sonido, pero sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón dentro de sus oídos. Burbujeando.

A lo lejos, una voz se abrió paso hasta sus bloqueados oídos diciendo:

—¿Qué nadie les dijo que robar y golpear es malo?

Draco conocía esa voz.

Ninguno de los asaltantes dijo nada y Draco abrió los ojos lentamente.

Por supuesto no se había equivocado al identificar aquella voz tan conocida. Harry Potter se encontraba allí, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando de furia, sosteniendo el puño en alto del sujeto que había estado a punto de golpearlo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. Draco observó que el segundo asaltante, el de la navaja, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, seguramente víctima de algún hechizo aturdidor, aún con su regordeta mano alrededor del billete de Draco.

El asaltante más alto intentó forcejear con Potter quién era claramente más fuerte. Draco incluso podía sentir su aura mágica en el aire, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Harry, era la misma que había usado para derrotar a Voldemort, llena de valentía y coraje, dos características de las que Draco siempre había carecido, misma razón por la que adoraba verlas en el salvador del mundo mágico, su salvador.

Draco soltó un suspiro involuntario cuando Harry derribó al hombre con su propio cuerpo, sin hacer uso de una sola pizca de magia. Se preguntó si Harry en realidad había entrado al cuerpo de aurores (cómo había dicho que haría cuando estudiaban) y había aprendido esa manera de someter en el entrenamiento. Fuese como fuese, le gustaba el Harry Potter peligroso como un león, fuerte y poderoso, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de admiración y excitación.

Finalmente su agresor terminó en el suelo completamente sometido por Harry quién le miraba con severidad y le daba un largo discurso sobre los valores, la moral y lo muy disgustada que estaría su pobre madre si supiera lo que el hombre hacía por las noches cuando decía que iba a trabajar.

Draco se permitió sonreír ante la escena, admirando cada facción de Harry que aún en la oscuridad brillaba.

Harry se apartó de los asaltantes después de haberlos atado con un encantamiento no verbal y de haberlos dejado inconscientes usando magia. Draco lo vio inclinarse hacia ellos y recuperar su billete, para inmediatamente después acercarse al rubio y tendérselo con una mano temblorosa.

—Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que no le hacía ver menos poderoso o valiente.

—Me salvaste... —fue lo único que Draco pudo murmuran, sin molestarse en tomar el billete.

El sonrojo de Harry solo se intensificó y Draco se regocijó al verlo genuinamente avergonzado. De haber sido él el salvador (en alguna clase de mundo paralelo), Draco no habría parado de lucirse frente al moreno, pero así era Harry, un segundo era un súper héroe y al segundo siguiente era un muchacho que no deseaba recibir crédito en absoluto por sus acciones.

—Yo... supongo —le respondió y luego soltó una risita que a Draco le sonó como la mejor de las sinfonías.

El rubio se puso de pie con mucho cuidado. Harry, rápidamente, le extendió la mano, ahora más avergonzado por no haberlo ayudado a levantarse antes. Draco tomó su mano con cuidado, procurando saborear cada segundo que aquel rose durara. Harry seguía siendo suave y cálido como la vez que le había dado a Draco la mano en la sala de los menesteres para sacarlo del fuego. Sus dedos fuertes y a la vez tan delicados y cuidadosos. Las mismas manos que habían acabado con Voldemort, las manos que le habían salvado la vida.

—Gracias —dijo Draco dedicándole a Harry una sonrisa tímida—. Yo... de verdad gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, en serio, no podía permitir que esos te hicieran daño, estás completamente indefenso sin tu varita... nunca fuiste un chico de puños...

—No, nunca lo fui, tienes razón —se miraron en silencio por unos momentos—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte? Quiero decir... no sólo por esto, sino por todo...

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y respondió:

—No me debes nada, Draco. Nunca me has debido nada.

—Lo sé... es sólo que yo...

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Estaba nervioso.

—Una cita —dijo Harry entonces —Vamos a comer, a tomar un café, tal vez... —Lo había dicho con tal seguridad que Draco no lo dudó más. Todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en ese mismo instante y no había tiempo que perder.

Iba a abrir la boca para aceptar cuando un dolor punzante en el estómago le hizo doblarse. La imagen de Harry sonrojado y pidiéndole una cita se desdibujó frente a él y de repente ya no se encontraba de pie, sino tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, con el labio roto, el ojo hinchado y un golpe en el estómago que le produjo nauseas.

 _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad_. Pensó al tiempo que intentaba sentarse sobre el pavimento.

Probablemente había perdido la conciencia a la mitad de la paliza y había comenzado a delirar entre sueños. De repente Draco había dejado de culpar a las películas románticas de sus alucinaciones y había comenzado a culparse a sí mismo por su ingenuidad. Las posibilidades que ser salvado por el hombre de su vida en medio de la noche parecían completamente nulas y aun así Draco se había dejado por la ilusión de sentir que el destino le estaba sonriendo. A Draco el destino nunca le sonreía.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado percatándose de que los ladrones se habían llevado su mochila, dentro no tenía nada más que uno de los catálogos de la florería y una botella de agua vacía. Era una suerte que los tipos no hubiesen querido revisarle los bolsillos de la ropa, ahí tenía el móvil que Pansy le había dado para poder mantenerse en contacto ahora que Draco no podía enviar lechuzas ni usar la red flu.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a su mejor amiga, pero conociéndola rápidamente entraría en pánico y la verdad era que Draco no se encontraba tan mal como seguramente aparentaba. Descartó la idea de llamar a Pans y ayudándose de sus manos y de toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso de rodillas.

Algo debajo de él crujió.

Draco gruñó cuando vio su folder con todos sus papeles regados por el suelo, llenos de tierra y bastante arrugados. Las blancas hojas con marcas de pisadas sobre ellas. El rubio estiró sus manos para recogerlas con mucho cuidado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo que sólo quería decir que le habían dado la paliza de su vida. Una a una fue reuniendo las hojas, en la oscuridad de la calle. Ya ni si quiera le importaba que otro grupito de matones se acercara para intentar robarle nuevamente ya se habían llevado su último billete y seguramente que nadie sería tan desgraciado como para golpearlo aún más en ese estado. O tal vez sí pero Draco quería ser positivo.

Una gotita de sangre cayó de su nariz hacia la hoja de papel frente a él y Draco frunció el ceño. Se sentía desgraciado y no solamente por su mala suerte. Estaba seguro de que en ese estado jamás podría ir a pedir empleo y sin magia, las heridas tardarían siglos en sanar hasta darle una apariencia más o menos decente.

Suspiró.

Estiró una mano para recoger la última de las hojas y cuando lo hizo, sus dedos hicieron contacto con una mano ajena que, al igual que él, había intentado recoger la hoja de papel. Draco apartó la mano rápidamente, por puro acto reflejo y la mano del otro individuo levantó el papel con sumo cuidado antes de decir:

—Dios... Draco... —dijo la voz de Harry y Draco se preguntó si había comenzado otro de sus episodios de alucinaciones románticas. No sería la primera vez que soñaría despierto con Harry más de una vez en el día, solo pensaba que era un mal momento—. ¿Qué ocurrió? No, no importa, ven, te llevaré a que te curen estas heridas.

Harry no esperó a que Draco respondiera, simplemente se agachó para pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y sujetarlo de la cintura. Se le notaba incómodo, que Draco fuese más alto que él no estaba ayudando en el transporte en lo más mínimo.

—No puedo ir a San Mungo —fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir, dejándose llevar por su nueva ilusión mental.

—Puedo curarte sin problemas, iremos a tú casa ¿de acuerdo? —Draco asintió, algo mareado por los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza.

Harry lo agarró con fuerza y se apareció con Draco dentro de su apartamento. El rubio ni si quiera se preguntó cómo era que Harry sabía dónde vivía, la respuesta parecía demasiado tonta, porque aquel no era Harry, bueno, lo era, era el Harry imaginario de Draco, él que correspondía sus sentimientos y lo adoraba de la misma manera en que Draco lo adoraba a él. Él que le miraba con amor y ternura, con el que Draco siempre tendría un imaginario final feliz.

—¿Dónde te duele? —le preguntó sentándolo en su sofá.

—En todas partes —respondió sincero.

—De acuerdo, comenzaré con el rostro, puede ser algo incómodo, pero te prometo que no duele demasiado.

Draco asintió y vio a Harry apuntarle hacia el rostro con su varita. Inmediatamente después, el pelinegro susurró un conjunto de encantamientos. Draco sintió que el rostro se le deshinchaba y que la nariz se le enderezaba, sintió que su ojo dejaba de doler y que su párpado podía abrirse de nuevo completamente. Harry no había mentido, había dolido un poco pero el alivio había sido casi inmediato.

Después de que Harry le curara y le limpiara el rostro con magia, le hizo quitarse el abrigo y levantarse la camiseta. Draco lo vio tragar duro, sus mejillas volviéndose rojas de repente y su mirada brillando con algo que Draco creyó que era deseo. Claro, el Harry imaginario lo deseaba, porque era lo que Draco deseaba, que se fijara en él y era su mente después de todo, así que estaba completamente bien si Draco se lucía un poquito ¿no?

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó con descaro, coqueto.

Harry apartó la vista de su torso rápidamente y balbuceando dijo:

—S-sí, y-yo, bueno, tienes algunos golpes, v-voy a curarlos.

Y Harry lo hizo. Curó todos los golpes en el cuerpo de Draco, incluyendo algunos en las piernas e incluso, había limpiado sus ropas y su rostro con un _fregotego_. Draco se sentía tan, pero tan casado que cuando Harry le preguntó dónde estaba su habitación y le llevó hasta ella para arroparlo ya estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Pudiste haber llegado antes, héroe —le dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras Harry le cubría con una manta.

—Lo sé, lo siento —le respondió y sonaba sincero.

—Se llevaron mí último billete —agregó pero no para hacerlo sentir culpable, sino para no tener que dejar de hablar con él, para no tener que volver a la realidad—. Probablemente no comeré mañana. Odio a esos tipos.

—¿No tienes dinero? —le preguntó entre preocupado y sorprendido.

Draco estaba hablando con un Harry imaginario así que no le dio vergüenza admitir la verdad.

—Ni un centavo, probablemente sólo para el bus que me lleva al trabajo. Tranquilo, me ha pasado antes... que me quedo sin comer, por supuesto, no que me hayan dado una paliza. Sobreviviré, siempre lo hago.

—Eso no está bien, Draco, no puedes pasar un día entero sin comer e ir a trabajar así.

—Es lo que hay, no me quejo, en Azkaban pudo haber sido peor, probablemente ya estaría muerto.

Harry frunció el ceño, no muy convencido, en un gesto que lo hacía lucir completamente adorable, tan adorable que Draco solo quería comérselo a besos. De hecho, eso es lo que haría, porque éste era su sueño y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Tenía derecho a tener un pequeño mundo feliz dentro de su mente, donde no hubiera sido golpeado, donde no le hubieran asaltado, donde pudiera pagar la renta y tener a Harry Potter.

—Bésame —le pidió entonces y Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Te golpearon duro en la cabeza ¿eh?

Pero Draco ignoró completamente la pequeña broma y haló de Harry hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse. Harry olía como en todas sus fantasías; a madera, a canela y a cera para escobas. El rubio cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor de la cercanía de Harry que no se resistía al contacto. El Harry imaginario por supuesto, porque el Harry real, pensaba Draco, jamás le hubiera permitido acercarse a él de aquella manera.

Y era tan perfecta la forma en que sus cuerpo encajaban, la manera en que sus respiraciones y corazones se sincronizaban que Draco creía que podría morir allí mismo, en medio de ese sueño perfecto y no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Allí, en ese mundo ideal no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, tenía a Harry y Harry se preocupaba por él, por si comía, por si tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, por sus heridas las cuales había curado personalmente.

En ese momento no importaba si Draco despertaba a la mitad de aquella oscura calle muggle nuevamente, con una contusión severa en la cabeza y la nariz aún rota, con su currículum hecho un desastre debajo de su cuerpo

Entonces cuando Draco iba a levantarse un poco de entre sus sábanas para besarle, Harry lo tomó de los hombros, apartándole sutilmente y dijo:

—Duerme, Draco.

Y se apartó de él lentamente, como si en verdad le estuviese constando demasiado trabajo alejarse de él. Draco suspiró con pesar, ni si quiera en sus fantasías podía obtener sus pequeños caprichos emocionales, pero en realidad ya no le sorprendía.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con cuidado y luego vio la luz del pasillo apagarse, dejándolo todo en cómoda oscuridad. Draco cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que la fantasía terminara y se encontrara a sí mismo en la puerta de su casa aún golpeado y batallando por encontrar las llaves de la puerta. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y luego de unos segundos en total silencio, cerrarse.

Draco siguió esperando a que la fantasía terminara, pero en lugar de eso, cayó profundamente dormido. 


	4. La cuarta: El beso bajo la lluvia.

—Creo, por los colores que estás manejando, que lo mejor sería utilizar flores de colores tenues que se distingan del blanco de la boda, pero que tampoco se roben toda la atención, algo sutil como un color rosa bebé... ¿Qué piensas de algunos tulipanes?

La clienta asintió pensativa, mirando su organizador de boda como si intentara imaginarse los tulipanes rosa bebé en los floreros de los recortes e ilustraciones que había pegado en él. Luego, después de un momento comenzó a asentir lentamente y una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

—Perfecto —dijo ella—. Aunque también me gustaría mirar más flores, en realidad no sé mucho sobre ellas ¿hay algunas más que sean de ese mismo color rosa que puedan usarse para armar algunos ramos?

Draco asintió y tomó uno de los catálogos que descansaban en el mostrador, abriéndolo en la sección de flores rosas. Una suerte que él mismo hubiera sugerido reorganizar los catálogos por colores. La gente generalmente no sabía los nombres de las flores y lo único que les interesaba era como se veían, buscaban primero por color y luego por forma y finalmente preguntaban con qué otras flores quedarían bien los arreglos. Había sido todo un acierto reorganizar los catálogos, ahorraba tiempo, mucho y su jefe había quedado tan encantado que le había dado un pequeño aumento.

Draco le mostró a la mujer las flores que él, en su experiencia, sabía que quedarían bien en un arreglo floral y ella aceptaba o desechaba las ideas reemplazándolas con otras. Al final, habían acordado que Draco armaría el bouquet que habían acordado y ella volvería en unos días para verlo y darle el visto bueno o hacerle algunas modificaciones. El pedido era grande, lo que significaba un alivio para Draco quién aún no había conseguido un segundo trabajo y cuya comisión seguramente le dejaría para pagar la renta de ese mes y del siguiente.

Era como el arcoíris después de la tormenta.

Satisfecho vio a su clienta salir por la puerta del local, haciendo que la campanita sonara una vez más y volvió su atención a la organización de los pedidos de esa semana. No era una buena temporada, casi no tenían pedidos y Draco quería darles el mejor servicio posible a aquellos que les habían confiado sus eventos y fechas especiales.

—Pareces de buen humor —le dijo Minie y Draco sonrió hacia el organizador en sus manos.

—La chica que acaba de irse, va a casarse, parece emocionada y es contagioso.

—Olvidaba que eres un romántico empedernido.

—Puedes culpar al cine —ella soltó una risita.

—Para ser alguien que disfruta de las historias de amor profundo nunca te he escuchado hablar de nadie especial. ¿O es acaso que aún no llega el príncipe azul? —Draco suspiró.

—Hay alguien, por supuesto, el —hizo comillas con sus dedos— príncipe azul. Pasé toda mi adolescencia fingiendo que lo odiaba y él me odiaba a mí y después ya no, pero en realidad no hemos tenido ninguna charla normal. Siempre que lo encuentro estoy siendo un idiota inseguro o él me ha derramado alguna especie de bebida fría encima en un café demasiado concurrido.

—A mí me suena bastante como una historia cliché de amor.

—Créeme, Minie, no lo es. Todo apunta a que lo es, pero no lo es porque cuando algo así pasa, el desenlace es tan desastroso que dan ganas de llorar.

—Tal vez estás siendo demasiado fatalista.

—Ojalá fueran sólo exageraciones mías —volvió a suspirar—. Aunque de todas formas, si las cosas hubieran salido bien desde el principio él me hubiera rechazado.

—¿Heterosexual?

—Heterosexual.

—Bueno, tal vez entonces es momento de que lo dejes ir.

—Lo sé, pero sabes, últimamente me encuentro demasiado tiempo teniendo sueños extraños con él, dormido y despierto. Tan sólo el otro día soñé que unos asaltantes me daban una paliza y él me encontraba mal herido en una calle oscura y solitaria, me llevaba a casa, curaba mis heridas y luego me arropaba antes de irse. Pero el dolor de los golpes había sido tan real... y luego su aroma cuando se acercó a arroparme, pero cuando desperté no estaba herido y las cosas que supuestamente me habían robado estaban sobre la mesa. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Nada de eso, sólo estás enamorado, Draco. Lo anhelas y eso no puede estar mal. Lo que está mal es que dejes de lado la realidad. Eres guapo, muy atractivo, he visto cómo te miran hombres y mujeres cuando vamos por la calle. No deberías dejar que un amor no correspondido te consuma ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé... es sólo que... lo amo tanto, Minie, para mí él es cómo un súper héroe más que como un príncipe y llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de él que no sé si seré capaz de superarlo algún día. Antes jamás hubiera sido capaz de aceptarlo, mis padres... ellos me ensañaron que querer de esa manera era para débiles y yo no quería ser débil, pero ahora que he dejado que todo fluya no puedo detenerlo y comienzo a pensar que mis padres tenían razón y que amar así me hace débil.

—El amor nunca es una debilidad, Draco.

—¿Y por qué me siento tan patético cuando estoy frente a él y no tengo el valor de si quiera darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí? —bajó la tablilla donde estaba anotando algunas cosas con pesar.

—Eso no es por el amor que le tienes, es por el miedo a ser rechazado y es totalmente normal. Tal vez lo que necesitas es buscarlo, hablar con él, decirle todo lo que tengas que decirle, y si te rechaza, entonces podrás seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, pero si no lo hace, entonces tal vez todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —Draco volvió a su trabajo, con una sonrisita triste en los labios—. Cómo sea, he decidido dejar de pensar en él, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Es demasiado desgastante y tengo demasiados problemas ahora mismo cómo para que mi mente se concentre de más en un amor imposible del colegio.

—Supongo que tienes razón —ella le sonrió con cariño—. Has lo que creas mejor para ti.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando Draco terminó de organizar los pedidos. Connor había entrado por la puerta, vistiendo el uniforme del negocio y una gorra que hacía juego con el delantal verde. Sus ropas estaban algo manchadas de tierra, al igual que su rostro, pero a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro. Draco salió de detrás del mostrador y le entregó una botella de agua. Connor le sonrió y el tic en su ojo volvió al ataque, haciendo que Draco rodar los ojos.

—He vuelto, querida, ¿cómo están los niños? —le preguntó y Minie soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que la entrega salió sin contratiempos —respondió Draco caminando hacia las vitrinas donde acomodó los arreglos florales en exhibición. Casi era hora de cerrar.

—Incluso recibí propina —le respondió el chico, recargándose en el mostrador junto a Minie—. Por supuesto, vamos a repartirla, fue bastante generosa ésta vez, el cliente estaba maravillado con tus arreglos, Draco.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba —intervino Minie—. Yo le enseñé.

Los tres soltaron a reír.

—La lista con los pedidos de mañana está en el mostrador —dijo Draco entonces—. La organicé para que puedas entregar todos los pedidos en un solo viaje. Por supuesto, necesitaremos la camioneta mediana —sus dedos se posaron en un capullito de petunia y quitó un pétalo especialmente maltratado.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo tampoco, Connor —respondió Draco, con su marcado tono de voz aristocrático.

—Me gusta cuando hablas así —dijo Minie—. Hasta preces alguna especie de príncipe.

Draco separó su atención de las flores y volteó a verla con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Es porque soy un príncipe.

—¿Y su majestad se dignará a salir con nosotros ésta noche? —preguntó Connor.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció.

—Lo siento, pero aún debo seguir buscando trabajo.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada más y Draco volvió su atención a las flores. Un par de clientes entraron en ese momento y Connor los atendió mientras Draco dejaba la vitrina izquierda y se dirigía a la vitrina derecha. Las flores allí comenzaban a marchitarse lentamente, por lo que Draco quitó todos los pétalos oxidados con sumo cuidado y agregó un poco más de agua a los ramos. Sintió que un mechón de cabello le caía por la frente y se lo apartó con un soplido, tenía las manos ocupadas.

Dejó la regadera a sus pies y tomó un banquito de madera que reposaba en una de las esquinas del local. Colocó el banco frente a la vitrina, tomó de nuevo la regadera y subió a él con sumo cuidado, una de las patitas estaba floja y habían logrado afianzarla con cinta adhesiva, lo que no era demasiado seguro. Regó las flores con delicadeza y usó sus tijeritas para cortar el exceso tallo de algunas flores.

El sol comenzaba a caer y pronto sería hora de cerrar pero a Draco le gustaba invertir cada segundo de su tiempo haciendo algo útil en el trabajo así que continuó con la tarea de quitar pétalos y hojas especialmente deñadas por el clima y el paso del tiempo mientras el resto de sus compañeros limpiaban el mostrador o reacomodaban las plantas y flores que estaban en exhibición. Cuando Connor comenzó con el inventario y Minie se encontraba barriendo las hojas que se habían soltado de las plantas, Draco estaba atendiendo al último grupo de flores; unos preciosos narcisos blancos que por supuesto, le recordaron a su madre. Acarició sus pétalos y se llenó de su aroma mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

Se sentía tan solo.

Regó los narcisos, acomodó sus pétalos y cortó las hojitas que no les favorecían. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecho con el tratamiento, dirigió su vista al exterior donde la gente pasaba caminando tranquilamente, sus siluetas delineadas por el sol del atardecer que lentamente era opacado por un grupo de gruesas nubes de lluvia otoñal.

Draco soltó un jadeo.

Del otro lado de la calle, mirándole intensamente se encontraba Harry, enfundado en unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta negra casual sobre la que se encontraba una sudadera color verde que hacía que sus ojos brillaran con más intensidad. Su cabello negro se revolvía como un torbellino por el viento y cuando se percató de que Draco le había descubierto mirándole sonrió de manera avergonzada y alzó una mano para saludarlo.

El banquito se tambaleó de la patita floja cuando Draco saltó de la impresión, haciéndolo caer hacia el suelo sobre su trasero. Minie soltó un jadeo y Connor llegó rápidamente para ayudarlo a levantarse, sus brazos rodeándole y sus manos tocándolo más de lo necesario, pero la mente de Draco no dejaba de burbujear mientras se repetía una y otra vez:

_No más sueños ridículos sobre Harry Potter. No más historias de amor imaginarias._

Con algo de miedo, volvió la vista hacia la calle de enfrente donde Harry no había desaparecido y además, su gesto de preocupación por verle caer se había transformado en un ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Connor y Draco se percató, por primera vez, de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos.

—Sí, sí... —le respondió apartándose de él lentamente y emprendiendo su camino hasta la trastienda para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa.

Respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, le parecía imposible que su mente le siguiera jugando esa clase de broma cuando él se había propuesto, específicamente, no volver a la rutina de imaginar una historia de amor perfecta junto a Potter y luego despertar para darse cuenta de lo miserable y solitaria que era su vida.

Se deshizo del delantal con manos temblorosas y metió dentro de su casillero sus herramientas de trabajo antes de recuperar su mochila, su abrigo y su bufanda. Connor entró momentos después e hizo un preocupado comentario sobre lo mucho que debió haberle dolido el golpe y que si quería ir a ver a un médico él podía acompañarlo. Pero Draco negó, primero porque aunque la caída hubiera estado fea, él no podía sentirla por la adrenalina y segunda, porque no tenía ganas de ir a perder su tiempo al doctor.

Connor no muy convencido le dejó estar.

Minie fue la primera en marcharse, tenía tareas pendientes de la universidad y una cita con su novio un poco más tarde. Draco estaba convencido de que, mientras pudiera mantener una conversación con alguien y distraer su mente, Harry Potter no volvería a materializarse frente a él, así que cuando Connor le propuso caminar juntos hasta la parada del autobús, el rubio aceptó. No fuera que Harry apareciera de nuevo mientras cruzaba una calle y un auto lo atropellara.

Juntos, ambos muchachos cerraron la tienda, tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron por la parte de atrás justo cuando la primera gota de lluvia caía del cielo. Connor sacó de su propia mochila un paraguas que desplegó con un solo movimiento. Tomó a Draco de la cintura y lo acercó a él diciendo:

—No te separes demasiado, Dray, podrías mojarte.

Draco asintió ausentemente, sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones en busca de alguna señal de que había comenzado a soñar despierto sin darse cuenta pero Harry no estaba por ninguna parte y ciertamente Draco no estaba fantaseando sobre Connor.

Caminaron en un silencio pacífico, con paso lento y esquivando a algunas apresuradas personas que se habían olvidado el paraguas en casa. Connor a veces hacía pequeños comentarios sobre cómo le estaba yendo en la universidad o lo entusiasmado que estaba ahora que había encontrado un apartamento y finalmente podría vivir solo. Draco le escuchaba a medias y asentía por amabilidad después de vez en cuando. No que su compañero de trabajo le desagradara, no que quisiera ser grosero en absoluto, simplemente estaba demasiado paranoico como para ser amigable.

La lluvia cayó con más fuerza, generando charcas en el suelo y haciendo que las zapatillas deportivas de Draco se empaparan un poco. Un automóvil pasó a gran velocidad junto a ellos y si Draco no se mojó por el agua que salpicó fue únicamente por que Connor lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y lo protegió del agua.

Para ese momento Draco estaba seguro de que el nuevo protagonista de su imaginario cliché romántico era Connor. Y no entendía a qué rayos estaba jugando su mente, reemplazando a Harry con Connor de manera tan descarada. O al menos no lo había entendido hasta que miró al frente y se encontró con Harry Potter caminando hacia ellos con gesto enfurecido.

Draco pensó:

_Por supuesto, el peor de los clichés románticos. El amante celoso._

Suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba despejar su mente y salir lo antes posible de aquella nueva escena imaginaria que estaba tomando forma pero pronto descubrió que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Frunció el ceño mirando sus pies caminando todavía hacia la inminente coalición con Potter y luego se pellizco la palma de la mano fuertemente. Dolió, pero Harry todavía estaba caminando hacia él, con la lluvia empapándolo y ese gesto de asesino de señores tenebrosos plasmado en su rostro.

—Draco —dijo Potter secamente, plantándose frente a él.

A pesar de que Harry se encontraba frente a Draco y había pronunciado su nombre, sus ojos verdes se encontraban clavados en Connor quién frunció el ceño bastante confundido. Era lógico, Harry y Draco jamás se habían encontrado frente a los amigos muggles de Draco y Draco jamás había mencionado a Harry, ya demasiado patético se sentía amándolo en secreto por años como para además darle a sus amigos una descripción detallada sobre lo preciosos que eran sus ojos verdes y lo maravilloso y suave que parecía su cabello salvaje.

La gente seguía pasando a su alrededor, ignorando a los tres muchachos que se habían quedado de pie, muy cerca de la parada del autobús.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? —le preguntó Harry, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo levemente para alejarlo de Connor.

—Viene conmigo, amigo —intervino su compañero de trabajo —Y no me gusta tu tono de voz.

Los ojos verdes Harry chocaron con furia contra los orbes azules de Connor con tanta intensidad que Draco casi había visto saltar chispas entre ellos. El ojiazul había tomado a Draco de la cintura para que no saliera de debajo del paraguas, pero Harry no había soltado su mano y de manera sutil halaba de él cada vez más. Draco miró la escena con frustración, no creía soportar un segundo más, él sabía que todo eso no podía ser real.

—Estoy hablando con Draco, si no te importa —espetó Harry y Connor apretó más el cuerpo del rubio junto al suyo.

Draco pensó:

_Y además de todo, soy la chica._

—No veo que él tenga demasiadas ganas de ir contigo.

Y por primera vez, ambos hombres le miraron como esperando una respuesta de su parte. Draco les devolvió la mirada a ambos, llevando sus ojos grises de Harry a Connor una y otra vez antes de soltar una carcajada desquiciada. Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño, cómo no entendiendo que tenía de divertido que se estuvieran peleando por él en plena vía pública, pero Draco no aclaró nada, simplemente siguió riendo amargamente.

—He tenido suficiente —declaró cuando pudo calmarse—. Esto no está pasando, estoy soñando despierto de nuevo y estoy cansado de despertar para darme cuenta de que tú —empuñó su dedo contra el pecho de Harry— no eres real y de que a ti —clavó el dedo índice de su otra mano en el pecho de Connor— mi mente sólo te está usando para crear una escena donde Potter se pone celoso, me toma de la muñeca y me lleva lejos de ti, luego me dice que lleva años enamorado de mí en secreto y que no ha soportado verme con otro —soltó otra carcajada incrédula—. Y yo, por supuesto, voy a creerme todo y voy a caer rendido a sus pies porque lo amo tanto que voy a ignorar por mucho el hecho absurdo de que mi mente me esté haciendo otra de sus bromitas. La lluvia va a caer con más fuerza y nos vamos a empapar y Harry va a besarme pero cuando menos me dé cuenta, voy a despertar a la mitad de la calle, completamente mojado o en el suelo de la florería donde perdí la conciencia cuando caí del estúpido banco de madera que no hemos podido cambiar y ¡ya no estoy dispuesto a caer de nuevo en mis propias fantasías! —Señaló a Harry de nuevo—. ¡Tú no eres real! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Es otra de esas ilusiones causadas por el exceso de películas románticas y mi entusiasmo por ser correspondido! Y ahora, si me disculpan, me largo antes de que las cosas empeoren. Estoy huyendo, no me importa en absoluto, me largo.

Connor y Harry le miraban con la boca abierta, confundidos y un tanto asombrados pero Draco no perdió más tiempo y dio la media vuelta. No le importó que la parada del autobús que lo dejaba directamente frente a su apartamento estuviera a un metro de allí, necesitaba huir, escapar de su propia mente y caminar podía ser el mejor método para despejarse.

Una risita histérica salió de su garganta al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era tan injusto que existieran un millón de escenarios posibles y perfectos para que Harry y él tuvieran una historia de amor y ninguna fuera real. Era tan dolorosa la manera en que Draco amaba a Harry y tan intensa, que su propia mente confabulaba en su contra para llevarlo a un mundo feliz donde incluso era posible que Potter se sintiera celoso de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y decidiera encararlos con esa valentía Gryffindor que había cautivado a Draco desde el principio.

Y se sentía acabado, destrozado y desolado, sólo quería que aquellos sueños infantiles se detuvieran, le estaban haciendo demasiado daño, ya no era una escapatoria a su cruel realidad, era el recordatorio de que Draco jamás tendría un final feliz.

Chocó con un hombre que corría en dirección opuesta a él para refugiarse de la lluvia. Draco trastabilló un poco pero no detuvo su andar. Estaba completamente empapado, la lluvia empeoraba a cada segundo pero Draco no estaba pensando en refugiarse o en volver a casa, sólo quería seguir caminando hasta que ningún Harry Potter imaginario apareciera frente a él.

Claramente no tenía tanta suerte.

Sintió que era sujetado por la muñeca de su brazo derecho y se negó a voltear y a dejarse llevar por su mente. Él era más fuerte que eso.

—Draco, por favor —dijo Harry, pero ese no era Harry y el corazón de Draco latió dolorosamente.

—Déjame en paz —susurró—. Ya tuve suficiente, déjame ir, no eres real.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo, Harry...

—Por supuesto que lo eres, pero no eres el Harry de verdad, Harry nunca hubiera venido tras de mí, nunca se hubiera puesto celoso de Connor y definitivamente no estaría tras de mi cuando tiene una vida perfecta en el mundo mágico, con sus perfectos amigos Gryffindor y su perfecta novia Gryffindor-Weasley y su perfecto trabajo como auror. Tú no eres real.

Harry guardó silencio, pero su agarre no menguó. Draco estaba esperando el momento en que Harry simplemente se desvaneciera entre la lluvia.

—¿Puedes probarlo? —Le preguntó finalmente—. Que no soy real.

Draco se giró lentamente para encararlo. Harry no parecía abrumado, sino mortalmente serio, como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar que Draco comprobara que tenía razón. Y por supuesto que el rubio iba a demostrarlo, porque estaba seguro de que aquello era una más de sus historias de amor imaginarias. La lluvia y la forma en que Harry lo miraba eran la prueba.

—Por supuesto que puedo, el Harry real... —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, Draco, pero yo no me siento menos real. Vas a necesitar convencerme de verdad.

—¿Y vas a marcharte si lo pruebo? ¿No volverás a asaltarme con ninguna otra fantasía romántica en medio del trabajo o de camino a casa?

—Palabra de Gryffindor —dijo Harry levantando una mano solemnemente y colocando la otra contra su pecho.

—Bien... —dijo Draco distraídamente mientras pensaba en algo que funcionara, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una idea se le vino a la mente—. Ya lo sé —Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió divertido—. Si intentamos besarnos vas a desaparecer y yo voy a despertar, siempre ocurre.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

—De acuerdo —dijo acercándose a Draco y tomándolo de las caderas.

—Una vez que desaparezcas no vas a volver —sentenció el rubio, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry quién asintió aun sonriendo.

Draco se sentía nervioso pese a que sabía que nada de aquello era real. Harry, con sus ojos verdes le miraba de manera intensa y juguetona, como si esperara, realmente, que Draco estuviera equivocado. Pero no lo estaba y el beso bajo la lluvia sería prueba suficiente. Las manos de Harry eran como fuego sobre su cuerpo y Draco quería y no al mismo tiempo, terminar con todo rápidamente. Aferró Harry con fuerza de los hombros y se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo para comenzar a acercar sus rostros. El aliento del moreno era dulce y suave y se mezclaba con la fría brisa y la lluvia.

Draco cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras su visión se hacía borrosa por el agua que escurría por su rostro y por la cercanía al cuerpo de Potter. La piel se le erizó y un relámpago azotó no muy lejos de allí. La gente pasaba a su alrededor sin mirarlos, únicamente preocupados por llegar a sus destinos y no mojarse. Se inclinaban hacia adelante muy lentamente y cuando sus labios se rozaron apenas Draco esperó el momento en que Harry se desvaneciera entre sus brazos, como siempre.

Pero aquello no sucedió.

Y se besaron.

Los labios de Harry eran suaves y cálidos y le besaban con una intensidad tan abrumante que pronto Draco sintió que sus piernas le fallarían. Era como si el agua de lluvia se hubiera evaporado al contacto con los labios de Harry y se sentía tan maravilloso que ahora era Draco el que deseaba que aquello no fuera una simple fantasía, no podían arrebatarle eso, simplemente no podían.

Harry llevó sus manos a la espalda de Draco y la acaricio como si buscara consolarlo, como si supiera que estaba aterrado de lo que fuera a suceder después. Pese a la seguridad con la que Harry lo sujetaba, Draco pronto descubrió que temblaba igual que él y que la única razón por la que no caían al encharcado suelo era porque estaban apoyados entre ellos.

Draco aferró la nuca de Harry con pasión y entonces los labios se volvieron una lengua discreta, explorando la cavidad bucal ajena. El olor a Harry se mezcló con el olor a lluvia y con el olor de Draco y justo cuando Draco creía que no podría parar nunca una señora a sus espaldas dijo:

—Si siguen haciendo eso aquí van a pescar un resfriado, será mejor que se refugien —les dedicó una sonrisa conmovida y se fue.

Draco miró a Harry después de eso, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y estaba sumamente empapado, en ningún momento se había separado de él, sus manos aferradas con fuerza a su espalda, como si temiera que fuera Draco el que se desvaneciera.

—Sigo aquí —le dijo entonces y Draco sintió el rubor de su rostro intensificarse.

—Así parece —respondió el rubio, algo inseguro—. Simplemente no puedo creer que tú...

—¿...Sea real y este profundamente enamorado de ti y hayamos compartido un beso bajo la lluvia? ¿El cliché más grande las películas de amor? —Draco asintió avergonzado.

Conmovido, Harry se paró ligeramente de puntitas y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Draco se sonrojó aún más.

—Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Draco Malfoy.

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí —le recriminó pero no parecía que fuera una broma.

Harry sonrió y se apartó de él, le tomó de la mano y dijo:

—Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y Draco le siguió sin dudarlo, porque si eso no era un sueño, era el mayor golpe de suerte que hubiera tenido nunca y no iba a desaprovecharlo por nada del mundo. 


	5. La quinta: Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Se aparecieron a la mitad de la pequeña sala de estar del apartamento de Draco, ambos completamente empapados y escurriendo de pies a cabeza. El suelo de madera, ligeramente oscuro por la humedad crujió bajo los pies de Harry cuando intentó dar un paso hacia atrás. Lucia nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales. Draco no sabía si había pescado un resfriado o si sus mejillas estaban tan enrojecidas de pura vergüenza.

Draco abrió la boca para ofrecerse a traer algunas toallas y algo de ropa seca pero Potter se encargó del agua con un movimiento de varita. La sensación cálida de su magia fluyendo hizo que Draco se estremeciera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde había estado en contacto con un poder similar y era agradable. Extrañaba muchísimo poder hacer magia por sí mismo.

Habiéndose esfumado su pretexto para salir de allí, Draco se removió un poco incómodo. Él y Harry estaban demasiado cerca debido a la aparición conjunta y ninguno se había atrevido a moverse demasiado. El rubio finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás y aunque Harry le miró como si temiera que escapara, él simplemente caminó hasta la cocina donde encendió la estufa y colocó la tetera con algunas de las pocas hiervas que le quedaban en la alacena.

—Me alegra ver que te has adaptado —dijo Harry, recargado en la barra de la cocina.

Draco sonrió.

—Tenía que hacerlo si no quería morir de hambre. Hubieras visto la primera vez que intenté usar el horno de microondas, el chico de la mudanza tuvo que enseñarme, parecía realmente divertido de que no supiera en lo más mínimo como conectarlo —sonrió, recordando el ridículo que había hecho—. Pansy consiguió varios libros de estudios muggles para mí después de eso. Así conocí los DVD.

Harry volteó, su mirada atravesando la pequeña cocinita, hasta la sala de estar, donde una enorme caja de cartón llena de cajas plásticas de DVD descansaba junto al televisor. Los ojos de Draco siguieron esa dirección y se sonrojó al percatarse de que todas las películas en la cima de la pila eran comedias románticas o películas animadas de Disney. Draco estaba especialmente encantado en ese momento con _Pocahontas_ y _Aladdin_. Incluso creía que el disco de _Aladdin_ aún se encontraba dentro del reproductor de DVD.

Harry sonrió conmovido y Draco se sonrojó aún más. Parecía que el chico dorado de Gryffindor había superado su momento de nerviosismo y ahora manejaba mucho mejor sus emociones que el propio Draco.

—Con que a eso te referías cuando dijiste "exceso de películas románticas" —dijo el moreno recordando la declaración de Draco momentos atrás.

El rubio no se había percatado de lo vergonzoso que había sido decir todas esas tonterías hasta ese momento. Era verdad que no había mentido, pero no porque fuera verdad se hacía menos vergonzoso, sino todo lo contrario. Prácticamente había confesado frente a Harry que estaba enamorado de él y además, haber estado fantaseando con él en más de una ocasión, creando vergonzosas escenas de amor donde ambos eran los protagonistas. Su rostro se encendió en color rojo al recordarlo, ciertamente había esperado que Harry no fuera Harry, sino su Harry imaginario.

Incluso cuando el destino estaba a su favor era un desgraciado.

—Sí, algo así... —respondió Draco, agregando el té a la tetera, intentando que su tono de voz no sonara tan avergonzado.

—No pareces demasiado entusiasmado en tocar el tema —Harry no parecía ofendido, o molesto, más bien comprensivo y el corazón de Draco se aceleró únicamente por ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad.

—Estoy un poco... nervioso —se animó a confesar. Se encontraba dándole la espalda a Harry y así era mucho más fácil ser sincero.

—Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que vería a Draco Malfoy nervioso.

—He cambiado, no soy el mismo chiquillo arrogante del colegio —respondió con hostilidad. Recordar lo que había sido en el pasado nunca era satisfactorio.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry y sonaba sincero. La pequeña burbuja de molestia se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido—. Lo sé bien, Draco. Yo tampoco soy el mismo, la guerra cambia a la gente, el tiempo cambia a la gente.

Draco se mordió el labio y la tetera silbó. No le gustaba hablar del pasado, porque en el pasado había hecho cosas horribles y había sufrido terribles consecuencias por ello. No le gustaba hablar del pasado por el Draco Malfoy que había sido alguna vez, le desagradaba tanto que no podía evitar sentir nauseas de sí mismo. No le gustaba porque aunque a mitad del camino no había más opción que seguir a Lord Voldemort, ciertamente habría podido elegir antes y se hubiera ahorrado muchísimo sufrimiento, para él y su familia. Y sin embargo, era agradable conocer a alguien que le entendiera, que entendiera lo difícil que había sido pelear a ciegas, por el simple hecho de sobrevivir.

Estiró una de sus manos hasta uno de los anaqueles a su izquierda, donde la puertita de madera colgaba ligeramente de las bisagras. Abrió la puertita y ésta rechinó, mostrando en su interior unas cuantas tacitas dispares de cerámica. De repente, Draco se sintió un poco avergonzado, había habido un tiempo en que hubiera podido ofrecerle a Harry más que té de limón en unas tazas baratas, había habido un tiempo en el que hubiera podido ofrecerle té exportado de la mejor calidad en tazas de porcelana. No parecía que Harry fuese de a los que les importaba demasiado si bebían té en un vaso de plástico o en una taza, pero Draco hubiera querido darle algo mejor, después de todo, era su salvador y la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Pensó en ofrecerle algunas galletas, pero pronto recordó que no había podido comprarlas desde que había reducido su lista de compras, así que simplemente sirvió el té en silencio, el vaporcito subiendo hasta el techo, cálido y agradable. Le dio a Harry la mejor de sus tazas, por supuesto, no que fuera mejor por mucho, pero era al menos un detalle que tenía que contar ¿no?

La lluvia en el exterior arreció de repente, azotándose contra las frágiles ventanas de cristal del apartamento. Un maullido se escuchó desde una de las ventanas de la sala de estar y Draco, sobresaltándose, corrió a abrir nuevamente la ventana. El agua se coló durante el breve espacio de tiempo en que un gato negro de ojos verdes se adentraba y se sacudía las gotas de lluvia de sobre su sensible pelaje. Él gato no era suyo, por supuesto, pero Draco lo alimentaba y lo dejaba pasar las noches dentro cuando el clima estaba tan salvaje como en ese instante. Por supuesto, no podía costearse comida para gato así que le daba las sobras de su propia comida, guardándolas en pequeños contenedores de plástico dentro del refrigerador.

—Tienes un gato —dijo Harry aún en la barra de la cocina, con la taza de té entre sus manos.

—No es mío —respondió, aunque había cierta nota de afecto en su voz—. Vive en la calle, pero a veces viene de visita, generalmente cuando tiene hambre o cuando está lloviendo. Duerme en la alfombra frente al televisor.

—Es realmente bonito —dijo sonriendo amablemente hacia el gato que se deshacía entre las manos cariñosas de Draco.

Y Draco no pudo más que estar completamente de acuerdo con Harry, porque le recordaba a Harry, siempre lo había hecho, él gato era intrépido y demasiado entusiasta para ser un gato, su pelaje profundamente negro siempre era un desastre y esos ojos verdes, aunque no idénticos a los de Harry, sí que eran muy similares. Probablemente, si Potter decidiera ser un animago y resultara ser un gato, sería igual a éste que tenía de compañía de vez en cuando.

Draco dejó al gato a un lado y volvió a la cocina donde se percató de que no le había ofrecido a su visitante el jarrón de azúcar. Harry al parecer no había querido incomodarlo con ese pequeño detalle, pero cuando Draco le ofreció el azúcar, rápidamente vertió dos cucharadas dentro de su té, como no queriendo la cosa. A Narcissa nunca le había gustado que Draco ingiriera mucha azúcar, pero desde que había comenzado a vivir sólo, el rubio se había dejado llevar por su libertad y ahora consumía todas las cosas azucaradas que se le daban la gana.

Y entonces Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo por sobre el ruido de la lluvia:

—Estaba siendo totalmente serio cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti.

El corazón de Draco golpeteó salvaje contra su pecho y respirar de repente le representó una gran dificultad.

—No tienes que sentir lástima por mí, Harry, Potter, sé que lo que dije allá fue una... una muy vergonzosa confesión de amor, pero no por eso tú... quiero decir, no necesito tu lástima —intentó sonar casual pero la verdad es que sus propias palabras le dolían.

—No es lástima, Draco, es una verdad que he estado guardando por mucho tiempo, demasiado asustado de no ser correspondido como para arriesgarme a decirte algo, pero no por eso es mentira.

Draco clavó sus ojos en su taza, realmente inseguro de preguntar lo que quería preguntar. Sin embargo, se obligó a tomar aire y a dejar salir sus dudas.

—¿Desde cuándo? —y su voz tembló tanto que era imposible que Harry no lo hubiese notado.

Pero Harry no se burló de su inseguridad, ni de sus miedos, únicamente dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica y respondió:

—Sexto año. Por supuesto, no me di cuenta hasta que Hermione tuvo la amabilidad de apuntar que tal vez estaba obsesionado contigo. Yo me negué al principio, porque tú... bueno, eras el enemigo, pero luego, no sé, no parecía incorrecto. Y luego aquel día en tu mansión, cuando te negaste a reconocerme, pude ver en tus ojos que sentías por mi algo que yo mismo había intentado ocultar y no pude más. Realmente me dolió mucho dejarte atrás, en la misma casa donde sabía que Voldemort no dudaría en castigarte por haber mentido. Lo lamento tanto...

Draco se encogió de hombros, porque al parecer era lo único que su cuerpo podía hacer sin ponerse a temblar por la expectativa de ser correspondido. Él había estado enamorado de Harry desde cuarto año pero aquello no importaba mientras hubiera tan solo una pequeña oportunidad de estar juntos. Hubiera querido decir algo, pero parecía que Harry simplemente necesitaba desahogarse así que lo dejó continuar.

—Cuando la guerra terminó no dudé ni un segundo en testificar a favor de ti y de tu madre quién me había salvado la vida. Por Lucius no podía hacer nada. Y cuando todo terminó y saliste libre lucías tan feliz y aliviado que tenía que abrazarte, así que lo hice, pero después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en cómo te sentías, en como olías y... Merlín, me estaba volviendo loco, Draco, realmente loco. Todos esperaban que Ginny y yo retomáramos nuestra relación, que me uniera a los aurores y que viviera una vida perfecta. Así que un día simplemente tomé mis cosas y me fui del mundo mágico —sonrió—. Por supuesto fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

«Nada más él primer día me encontré contigo mudándote a éste lugar, parecías tan perdido en medio de ese mundo tan diferente a lo que conocías y los de la mudanza parecían tener problemas para hacer que entendieras algunas cosas tan comunes para los muggles. Recuerdo que incluso fingiste ser francés para tener un pretexto por no entender nada de lo que te decían. El chico que te ayudó con el horno de microondas, era yo, bajo un encantamiento de cambio de apariencia.

Después de ese día decidí que iba a ayudarte, pensé no querrías recibir mi ayuda directamente, aunque tal vez era mi pretexto para no acercarme, así que decidí no aparecer como yo mismo. Tú primer día en el supermercado lancé un _confundus_ al cajero que te atendió y me hice pasar por varios empleados para ayudarte a comprar una buena despensa que llevar a casa. Yo fui el viejecito que te enseñó cómo usar el autobús y la chica de los periódicos que te lo dio abierto en la sección de empleos.

Estuve detrás de ti por meses, pero cada vez me necesitabas menos y yo no sabía cómo manejarlo. Necesitaba un pretexto para estar cerca de ti, de cualquier manera.

Y entonces... un día simplemente apareciste en esa librería, cada martes al medio día, no sabía si era una coincidencia o estabas allí por mí, pero debía averiguarlo.

Sabía que era mi oportunidad, Hermione decía que simplemente debía acercarme a ti si tanto deseaba hablar contigo, pero yo jamás he sido un hombre de palabras —admitió avergonzado— así que simplemente fui, esperando que en algún momento alguno de los dos reuniera el valor suficiente como para iniciar una charla amigable. Cuando elegí ese libro en lo alto de la repisa lo hice pensando que tal vez... —se sonrojó—, tal vez querrías ayudarme a bajarlo pero tu... simplemente llegaste tarde y yo ya lo había bajado con magia no verbal para no parecer un idiota. Yo ni si quiera soy fan de las plantas, simplemente estaba allí porque sabía que trabajabas en una florería y pensé que era una buena manera de iniciar una charla.

Pero las cosas salieron mal y yo estaba nervioso y choqué contra el estante así que salí de allí corriendo... Godric no estaría muy orgulloso de mí.

Pero luego nos encontramos en esa cafetería y comencé a creer que era el destino —y parecía creerlo genuinamente por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos—. Por supuesto empaparte con mi té helado de fresa fue un accidente, pero había pensado en invitarte a tomar algo para disculparme por mi descuido y Ron tenía que llegar a interrumpir y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por tu mente, parecías confundido, nervioso, a punto de un ataque de pánico y no sabía si era por mi o por el hecho de haberte derramado todo encima.

Estaba tan confundido, porque pensaba que te gustaba, pero no estaba seguro de nada. La noche en que te asaltaron yo te había estado siguiendo, tenía que hablar contigo, había llegado a mi límite. Pasé cada noche detrás de ti mientras tratabas de conseguir trabajo, juntando el coraje para encararte y decirte todo esto. Esa noche en específico saliste por la puerta trasera y yo estaba en la parte delantera del local, por lo que encontrarte me costó algo de tiempo y cuando lo hice... estabas tan lastimado y aun así tuviste las fuerzas para levantarte.

Creo que terminé de enamorarme de ti en ese momento, habías cambiado tanto, te volviste fuerte e independiente y no dejaste que las cosas malas te derribaran y yo estaba tan orgulloso. Todos en el mundo mágico habían augurado tu inminente fracaso, pero yo sabía que lo lograrías, Draco.

Cuando te traje a casa a curarte, pensé que finalmente tendría mi oportunidad. Estaba nervioso y no sabía si era un buen momento y luego me pediste un beso y pensé que... pensé que simplemente podías estar confundido por los golpes que te habían dado y no creí correcto aprovecharme de eso, así que me marché, localicé a tus asaltantes y traje tus cosas de vuelta.

Después de eso decidí que no podía seguir retrasando las cosas pero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en el mundo mágico así que por eso tardé algunos días en venir a por ti.

Cuando te vi con ese tipo, el de tu trabajo, pensé que había perdido, que había tardado demasiado tiempo en decidirme y me sentí tan miserable. Vi cómo te miraba, la forma en que te cuidaba y me sentí tan celoso que, aunque sabía que lo mejor sería dar la vuelta y nunca volver, no pude evitar encararlos. Pensé que recordarías la noche en que curé tus heridas, el día en que me pediste que te besara y que querrías hablar de eso, pero de repente estabas gritando algo sobre soñar despierto y películas románticas y lo poco dispuesto que estabas a volver a caer en los juegos de tu propia mente.

Te fuiste y yo tardé aproximadamente un par de minutos en entender a qué te estabas refiriendo —Draco se sonrojó profundamente pero no apartó su vista del rostro de Harry quién le dedicó una sonrisa enorme—. Estabas enamorado de mí y soñabas despierto en estar conmigo tan constantemente que creías estabas soñando una vez más. Tú realmente creías que todo estaba pasando en tu mente.

Estaba conmovido, enternecido.

Y luego...»

—Yo te pedí que nos besáramos, creyendo que así despertaría.

—Y estabas equivocado.

—No estarás esperando que de verdad crea que llevas años enamorado de mí en secreto ¿o sí? —preguntó pero su voz sonó tan esperanzada que la hostilidad quedó enterrada veinte metros bajo tierra—. No estás esperando de verdad que crea que llevas más de un año siguiéndome a todas partes, cuidándome en un mundo del que no sabía nada, facilitándome la vida por que estabas enamorado de mí y no tenías el valor suficiente como para decírmelo. No puedes esperar a que creas que eso es verdad, porque sin duda es uno de los clichés más grandes que conozco. Simplemente no puede ser verdad.

Pero él esperaba que fuera verdad.

—Tal vez otro beso te convencerá de lo opuesto —dijo desvergonzado y Draco se sonrojó violentamente.

Harry soltó una risita.

—¿Por qué te parece tan imposible, Draco? Tú te enamoraste de mí.

—Pero es diferente —respondió sin molestarse en negar la afirmación de Harry—. Quiero decir, tú eras un héroe, guapo, amable y sincero. Yo era... bueno... un Malfoy... un mortífago, no encuentro ninguna buena razón para que te sientas atraído por mí.

Harry sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando a que Draco dijera exactamente eso y tuviera una lista de las razones por las que se había enamorado de él.

—Eres muy atractivo, Draco, pero no solo fue eso lo que me hizo fijarme en ti. Tu siempre fuiste una constante en mi vida y era imposible ignorarte, tu actitud arrogante y superior podía ser no muy bien vista por la mayoría, pero a mí me intrigaba y cuando comenzaste a cambiar, a mejorar, por ti, para demostrarle al mundo que podías ser diferente, simplemente caí rendido, muy pocos hubieran hecho lo que tú hiciste: luchar para salir adelante, luchar contra tus prejuicios, incluso dejar atrás tus raíces. Te convertiste en un hombre amable y comprensivo, incluso pareces más expresivo que antes, ya no sólo eres furia y egocentrismo, ahora confusión y felicidad, cansancio, satisfacción... amor.

—Parece que pasaste demasiado tiempo mirándome —y la sola idea de que hubiera sido así le hacía terriblemente feliz. Él también había pasado mucho tiempo espiando a Harry en la librería.

—Lo hice, sí. Quería saber todo de ti, del nuevo Draco.

—No hay nada de interesante en mí —dijo con modestia pero aun así se sonrojó de orgullo.

Se quedaron en silencio, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro. El té en sus tazas ya se había entibiado pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse. Draco trataba de encontrar en los ojos de Harry alguna chispa que le indicara que todo aquello era una broma cruel. No encontró nada, pero tampoco le sorprendió, Harry jamás se hubiera prestado para hacerle algo así y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse confundido. Jamás había esperado que las cosas salieran de esa forma, tenía veinte años y había esperado pasar el resto de su vida tratando de superar a ese hombre que ahora estaba sentado frente a él, confesándole que no solo le amaba, sino que además llevaba haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo.

Demasiado acostumbrado a que las cosas le salieran terriblemente mal, Draco esperaba las malas noticias, un nuevo golpe de la realidad. _Te amo Draco pero no podemos estar juntos porque voy a casarme con Ginny. Te amo Draco pero no podemos estar juntos porque eres un exmortífago. Te amo Draco pero no creo poder soportar la mala publicidad de El Profeta cuando se enteren que estamos juntos_. O algo similar.

Pero Harry no dijo nada más. Sus mejillas encendidas, aguardando por una respuesta de parte de Draco quién había permanecido en silencio más tiempo de lo que Harry debía haber esperado, a juzgar por la sonrisa que lentamente se desvanecía en su rostro moreno y se transformaba en una expresión de inseguridad. Draco comprendió que Harry le había abierto su corazón sin titubear y él no había tenido la decencia de decir algo.

De repente, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su piel hormigueó como cada vez que había tenido la intención de acercarse a Harry. Sabía que no había más tiempo para su cobardía pero era inevitable que se sintiera así de nervioso. Harry siempre lo había hecho sentir así, solo que ahora no podía lidiar con ello colocándose su máscara de aristócrata insoportable, tenía que ser sincero.

—En las películas que me gustan... —comenzó a decir— el tipo malo nunca consigue a la chica. Y soy el tipo malo, Harry.

—Voldemort era el tipo malo, Draco, no te confundas, incluso tu padre era el tipo malo, menos malo que el tipo malo pero algo malo. Tú... nosotros sólo fuimos un par de niños usados para diferentes causas, nadie nos preguntó nada lo que queríamos, nos prepararon para ser una pieza en ese juego extraño.

Draco guardó silencio por un momento, reflexionando.

—Te amo —le dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cobarde —. Siempre te he amado.

Aferró con fuerza la cerámica de su taza de té frio, aún con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que podía escuchar eran las gotas de lluvia azotando contra su ventana y los maullidos de su gato que intentaba tirar sus libros del anaquel. No podía escuchar la respiración de Harry, ni ninguna señal que le dijera que estaba acompañado de otro ser humano. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez, después de todo, si había sido su imaginación así que para comprobarlo volvió a abrir los ojos.

Harry no estaba allí.

Apenas y pudo suspirar de resignación cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, a su espalda. La cabeza de Harry apareció por sobre su hombro, se recargó en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma sin recato. Parecía que temblaba y Draco no lo entendió hasta que sintió que su camisa se humedecía, allí donde los ojos de Harry reposaban.

Estaba llorando.

Draco posó sus manos delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Harry en un gesto que esperaba fuese consolador. Harry se estremeció aún más y Draco sintió las primeras lágrimas escurrir por su propio rostro. Era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad.

Harry se apartó de él con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y antes de que Draco pudiera si quiera sonreírle le besó. Fue un beso tranquilo y amoroso que decía mucho más que todas las palabras dichas ese día. Draco se aferró a Harry, su Harry, el de verdad, sabía que no era una fantasía, porque su mente jamás hubiera podido idear un escenario tan perfecto como el que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Harry aferrándose a él como si fuera a desvanecerse, aliviado y expectante a partes iguales y Draco entregándole todo el amor que había guardado por años.

—¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? —preguntó Harry alejándose sólo un momento, para inmediatamente después volver a lanzarse sobre los labios de Draco.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —le respondió profundizando el beso.

Porque a veces la realidad podía ser mejor que soñar despierto.


End file.
